Sunshine
by KaRa1004W3
Summary: "Dunia Terlihat Indah Saat Kau Tersenyum Untuk Hidup Yang Kamu Jalani". (Akhirnya aku merasakan bagaimana hidup dalam kegelapan, sangat gelap dan menyesakkan. Mengapa ini terasa begitu menyakitkan, bahkan mata ini seakan telah lelah untuk melihatnya. Akankah aku dapat melihat cahaya? cahaya matahari yang mencairkanku dalam kebekuan)-Ji Ae. #Sunshine #Jimin #BTS #Straight #Army
1. Chapter 1 (Sunshine)

Title : Sunshine

Author : KaRa BngtnGirl

Genre : Straight, Romance, Sad

Rated : K

Cast :

\- Yeon Ji Ae _(oc)_

\- Park Jimin _(BTS)_

\- Yeon Eun Soo _(oc)_

\- Yeon Hye Sun _(oc)_

Disclamer :

FF ini merupakan FF pertama Author. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita/FF lain, bukan merupakan suatu kesengajaan. Karena FF ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. NO PLAGIAT ! (hargai karya Author)

Happy Reading Guys ^^

.

 **Chapter 1**

####

 _ **^Street...**_

(AUTHOR POV)

Jalan panjang yang telah menjadi putih karena krystal-krystal es yang berjatuhan dari langit, terasa akan cukup dingin bagi siapa pun yang melintas. Terlepas dari keadaan itu, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik sedang mengemudikan mobil sport merah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang, yang jelas yeoja cantik itu hampir sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

 _ **^Home...**_

Dengan expresi datar, yeoja itu turun dari mobil. langkah kaki jenjangnya secara bergilir berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya duduk di sofa yang sedang sibuk mengetik pada keyboard laptop putih dihadapannya. Tanpa basa-basi atau pun menyapa, yeoja cantik itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

"Ji Ae" kata wanita yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa dengan cukup keras, yang seketika membuat langkah Ji Ae terhenti.

 _ne_ _,_ _yeoja_ _cantik itu bernama_ _Ji Ae_ _, lebih_ _tepatnya Yeon Ji Ae_ _. Dia adalah seorang anak dari keluarga kaya_ _._ _I_ _a mempunyai seorang_ _eomma_ _dan_ _seorang_ _yeodongsaeng_ _._ _Ji Ae_ _kuliah di Universitas swasta_ _ternama_ _di_ _Seoul, Korea Selatan._ _Ia_ _mengambil jurusan ekonomi, sekarang_ _usianya_ _20 tahu_ _n. Siapapun yang melihat Ji Ae_ _akan beranggapan jika ia memiliki_ _sifat yang pendiam dan kasar_ _._

 _Wanita paruh baya yang merupakan_ _eomma dari Ji Ae_ _bernama_ _Yeon Hye Sun._ _Suami_ _nya_ _telah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan pada saat_ _Ji Ae_ _dan adiknya masih berumur 1 tahun._ _Hye Sun_ _sekarang telah berusia 48 tahun,_ _walaupun begitu_ _wajahnya masih terlihat cantik dan muda._

"tidak bisakah kamu berhenti?" lanjutnya terhadap Ji Ae dengan nada penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-kata yang ia lontarkan, sembari mengambil sebuah amplop putih lalu melemparnya kelantai.

Tanpa menoleh ataupun membalikkan badannya, Ji Ae mulai melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh eommanya. Hye Sun yang melihat kelakuan anaknya itu seketika terbawa emosi, ia lalu menghentakkan jari tangannya cukup keras pada keyboard laptop lalu berdiri dan berkata dengan keras.

"kapan kamu dapat mengubah sikap burukmu itu, aku bosan harus selalu ke kampus hanya untuk mendengar hal-hal yang memalukan".

Ji Ae yang mendengar perkataan eommanya itu pun menghentikan langkahnya kembali dan tanpa menoleh Ji Ae berkata dengan nada yang terkesan datar namun sedikit penekanan.

"hh… Kalau begitu jangan dengarkan dan jangan datang… eomma".

Setelah selesai berkata Ji Ae lalu melangkah kembali menaiki tangga tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Meninggalkan eommanya yang hanya dapat terpaku dengan amarah yang tertahan.

####

 _ **^Street...**_

(AUTHOR POV)

Cuaca yang cukup cerah, dengan udara yang dingin. Seperti biasa Ji Ae mengemudikan mobil sport merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju kesebuah tempat.

 _ **^Campus...**_

Setelah sampai Ji Ae melangkah masuk ke dalam, namun langkahnya terhenti ditengah lorong kampus, karena ia terhalang oleh tiga orang namja.

"mana tugasnya ?" Tanya seorang namja kepada seorang namja culun dihadapannya.

"jeo...jeongmal mianhae..aku belum selesai mengerjakannya, karena tugasnya terlalu banyak" jawab namja culun itu dengan wajah pucatnya karena ketakutan, sembari memberikan makalah yang isinya belum lengkap.

"mwo? neo? itch…" namja yang mempunyai tugas itu berkata dengan amarah yang dia tahan.

"aa...sepertinya kau belum memakai make-up" kata seorang namja yang merupakan teman si pemilik tugas dengan smirknya.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi dua namja itu langsung memegang namja culun dan berniat memukulnya.

Namun, sepasang tangan dengan sigap memegang tangan kedua namja itu.

"dasar bodoh, apa kalian sebodoh itu eo?" ucap Ji Ae dengan tatapan tajam kearah kedua namja dihadapannya.

"mwo?" kata namja pemilik tugas itu spontan dengan balik menatap tajam kearah Ji Ae.

"lebih baik jangan ikut campur" teman namja itu berkata sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"hh… Jinjja" kata Ji Ae dan seketika langsung menghajar kedua namja tersebut lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Kedua namja itu hanya dapat menahan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya.

 _Sejak SMP_ _Ji Ae_ _telah mengikuti beladiri taekwondo, dan atas kerja kerasnya ia telah_ _berhasil_ _mendapatkan sabuk hitam._ _Ji Ae_ _di kampus_ _cukup_ _terkenal dengan kekasarannya. Karena dia tidak segan_ _-segan_ _me_ _nghajar_ _orang_ _-orang_ _yang membuatnya marah, bahkan kata-katanya_ _yang ia lontarkan pun_ _cukup kasar._

"otak udang seperti kalian, hanya akan menjadi sampah, aku bahkan tidak dapat mambayangkan bagaimana nantinya kalian akan hidup" kata Ji Ae dengan smirknya.

"kalian menghalangi jalanku?" lanjutnya dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

Kedua pria kasar itu seketika langsung pergi dengan sedikit tersendat-sendat karena tubuh mereka yang masih terasa sakit.

"go...gomawo...jeongmal gomawo..." si namja culun berkata dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat.

Ji Ae menatap tajam kearah namja culun disampingnya.

"aku hanya ingin memukul orang saja, dan jika sekarang kau tidak pergi aku juga tidak segan-segan..." kata Ji Ae yang belum selesai dengan perkataannya karena namja culun memotong perkataannya.

"n… neo" kata namja culun itu spontan sedikit terbata-bata dan seketika langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Ji Ae dengan ekspresi datarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _ **^Economic Class...**_

"jadi, dengan kelemahan uang komoditas, akhirnya, sistem pembayaran berevolusi sampai sekarang" jelas seorang dosen y6ng sedang asik menjelaskan materi kepada semua muridnya.

Dosen tersebut seketika menghentikan penjelasannya karena melihat salah seorang mahasiswi yang sedang tertidur.

"Ji Ae" kata dosen dengan keras.

Ji Ae pun bangun dengan santai seperti tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan apapun.

"jadi dari tadi kamu tidak memperhatikan saya disini?" kata dosen itu dengan sedikit meredam emosinya.

"mianhanda, tapi saya mendengarkan" jawab Ji Ae dengan nada terkesan datar tanpa merasa bersalah.

"ok, jika kamu mendengar, mengapa uang komoditas tidak memiliki nilai yang stabil?" kata dosen itu terkesan menantang.

"karena nilainya berfluktuasi sesuai dengan pasokan dan permintaan untuk komoditas tersebut" jawab Ji Ae dengan lancar.

Dosen itu pun hanya dapat terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

2 jam telah berlalu menandakan jam kuliah telah selesai. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Ji Ae, ia menuju ke mobilnya dan bermaksud untuk pulang.

 _ **^Park Campus...**_

Setelah sampai di tempat parkir, Ji Ae menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping mobil sebelah kanan dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh dari mobilnya. Terlihat seorang namja sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan badannya di samping kanan mobil sport Ji Ae. Seorang namja dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman yang menawan. Ji Ae dan namja itu saling menatap. Wajah namja itu tampak sangat tenang seakan tanpa beban.

Tatapan yang cukup lama, cukup untuk memperlihatkan ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat terlontar, saat ini hanya kebekuan yang dapat terlihat. Sampai akhirnya mereka saling tersenyum.

 _Dunia Terlihat Indah Saat Kau Tersenyum Akan Hidup Yang Kamu Jalan_ _i~_

 ** _To Be Continue..._**


	2. Chapter 2 (Sunshine)

Title : Sunshine

Author : KaRa BngtnGirl

Genre : Straight, Romance, Sad

Rated : K

Cast :

\- Yeon Ji Ae _(oc)_

\- Park Jimin _(BTS)_

\- Yeon Eun Soo _(oc)_

\- Yeon Hye Sun _(oc)_

Disclamer :

FF ini merupakan FF pertama Author. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita/FF lain, bukan merupakan suatu kesengajaan. Karena FF ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. NO PLAGIAT ! (hargai karya Author)

Happy Reading Guys ^^

...

 _Ji Ae dan namja itu saling menatap, sampai akhirnya mereka saling tersenyum._

 _####_

 **Chapter** **2**

 _ **^Garden...**_

(AUTHOR POV)

Pemandangan taman yang cukup indah ditemani butiran-butiran salju putih yang turun dengan lembut. Hembusan angin seharusnya terasa sangat dingin pada sore ini, seakan tidak berpengaruh kepada dua orang yang baru bertemu. Mereka yaitu Ji Ae dengan namja misterius yang belum diketahui namanya itu terlihat sedang berdiri sedikit berjauhan dengan posisi menghadap ke depan melihat pemandangan, terasa sedikit perasaan canggung diantara mereka.

(JI AE POV)

4 tahun sejak saat itu, entah sekarang bagaimana perasaanku. Semua rasa seakan menjadi satu. Yang jelas aku sangat merasa bahagia. Kau tau aku sangat menunggu saat ini. Saat dimana kau datang dengan kesuksesan dan senyuman. Saat-saat dimana kita akan kembali bersama.

Ish... kenapa aku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, bahkan hanya untuk satu kalimat ucapan selamat.

"ahh…lama sekali tidak melihat tempat ini" perkataan itu pun membuyarkan pikiranku.

"hh…lama sekali ?" jawabku sedikit terkesan menyindir.

"pemandangan ini berubah, tapi kamu tetap sama"

Menatap kearahku, mata kami pun saling bertemu

"tetap pendiam tapi manis"

kalimat itu berhasil membuatku sedikit tersenyum.

(AUTHOR POV)

Terlihat senyum kecil yang melintas di wajah Ji Ae. Dengan ekspresi tenang lalu Ji Ae berkata "tidak terasa sudah 4 tahun, apakah sudah ada yang menggantikanku?"

"hh… sepertinya hati ini terlalu setia" jawab namja itu dengan senyumnya yang terlihat tenang.

"bodoh, aku tidak yakin kalau Jimin oppa adalah namja sejati".

Tak berapa lama mereka saling tersenyum kembali.

"apakah kamu tidak senang aku kembali, atau kamu sudah punya namja chingu lain?" tanya namja yang telah diketahui namanya yaitu Jimin kepada Ji Ae.

Ji Ae tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya menyampingkan badannya sembari menatap kearah Jimin dan kemudian memeluknya. Itulah jawaban yang Ji Ae berikan. Walau tanpa kata-kata, tapi dengan sikapnya itulah yang menandakan kalau ia senang akan kehadiran Jimin dan juga tidak ada namja chingu lain selama ini.

 _Jimin_ _atau nama lengkapnya Park Jimin_ _adalah_ _namja Chingu_ _Ji Ae sejak Kelas 2 SMP, mereka telah 4 tahun berpisah, Karena Jimin melanjutkan kuliahnya di New York, Amerika Ser_ _i_ _kat. Pertemuan mereka berawal saat Ji Ae masuk ke perguruan Taekwondo dan saat itu Jimin adalah salah satu senior yang mengajar di perguruan_ _tersebut_ _. Jimin kembali ke Korea_ _saat_ _kuliahnya telah selesai, sekarang ia bekerja di perusahaan ternama milik_ _keluarga_ _nya. Pulang dari Amerika ia langsung menemui kekasihnya yang tidak lain adalah_ _Yeon_ _Ji Ae._

 _Seperti Ji Ae, Jimin juga_ _lahir dalam keluarga kaya_ _. S_ _elain tampan, ia mempunyai sifat yang dewasa, mandiri, pintar, suka bekerja keras serta pengertian, sifatnya inilah yang membuat Ji Ae jatuh hati padanya._ _S_ _elain itu ada satu hal yang membuat Ji Ae_ _sangat mencintai_ _Jimin, yaitu Jimin selalu ada dan dapat menenangkan Ji Ae saat dia sedang bersedih._

Hari telah semakin sore, sampailah akhirnya Ji Ae dan Jimin berpisah untuk bertemu lagi besok. Jimin mengantarkan Ji Ae kembali ke kampus untuk mengambil mobil mereka masing-masing.

 _####_

 _ **^Park Campus...**_

(AUTHOR POV)

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Jimin mengantarkan Ji Ae menuju mobilnya. Ji Ae pun mulai beranjak pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Mereka berpisah dengan senyuman hangat di wajah mereka masing-masing. Melihat Ji Ae yang telah pergi, Jimin kemudian mulai mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

 _####_

 _ **^Home...**_

Setelah menikmati angin di sepanjang jalan, akhirnya Ji Ae sampai di rumah. Seperti biasa Ji Ae kembali dengan ekspresinya yang datar. _ne_ _, itulah kebiasaan Ji Ae saat di rumah. Walau sesenang atau sesedih apapun, kesenangan_ _atau_ _kesedihan itu hanya ia pendam di_ _hatinya tanpa ia perlihatkan ke orang lain._

 _####_

(AUTHOR POV)

Hari demi hari, waktu demi waktu telah berlalu. Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan sejak pertemuan antara Yeon Ji Ae dengan Park Jimin.

Saat Ji Ae pulang kuliah, Jimin sering datang ke kampus hanya untuk mengajak Ji Ae pergi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kehadiran Jimin ternyata membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Ji Ae, yang ditandai dengan tidak jarangnya Ji Ae tersenyum saat mereka bersama.

 _####_

(AUTHOR POV)

Matahari perlahan tapi pasti memperlihatkan senyum indahnya dengan cahayanya yang hangat, walaupun tidak cukup hangat untuk menghangatkan pagi yang dingin.

Ji Ae masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya yang cukup besar untuk ukuran satu orang.

Grsstt…grsstt… suara getaran handphone yang cukup keras telah membangunkan Ji Ae dari tidurnya. Ji Ae bangun dan duduk dengan perlahan di atas tempat tidur.

"wae?" kata Ji Ae dengan rambut yang lumayan berantakkan dan mulut yang sedikit menguap.

"annyeong my Sunshine" jawab Namja di telepon yang ternyata adalah Jimin.

"hhm…"

"waeyo? Apakah itu tidak cukup baik untuk menggodamu" kata Jimin sedikit tersenyum.

"kau harus lebih belajar" jawab Ji Ae tanpa semangat .

"arrasseo..."

"wae?" Tanya Ji Ae.

"ani, hanya saja aku ingin mendengar suaramu" jawab Jimin dengan senyuman kecil yang tidak terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Bodoh!" kata Ji Ae yang sekarang telah tersenyum dengan semburat merah pada pipinya.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

 _ **^Park Campus...**_

Seperti biasa Ji Ae pergi ke kampus dengan mobilnya. Tanpa belama-lama Ji Ae berjalan menuju kelas yang cukup jauh dari tempat parkir.

 _ **^Economic Class...**_

2 menit telah berlalu, dosen pun mulai memasuki kelas. Terlihat salah seorang mahasisiwi yang sedang sibuk membongkar tas dan sekelilingnya, seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Dan saat dosen ingin memulai pelajaran, mahasiswi tersebut berkata dengan suara yang keras "bu, ipad saya hilang". Dan seketika semua mahasiwa dan mahasiswi pun dibuat ribut oleh perkataan seorang mahasiwi itu. Dan, hanya Ji Ae yang tetap diam dan tenang seperti biasa.

"kamu yakin itu hilang Seohyun? Atau kamu yang lupa menyimpannya" Tanya Dosen kepada Seohyun.

"saya yakin tadi saya simpan ipad itu di tas" jawab Seohyun dengan panik.

"apa ada ciri khusus?".

"ipad itu berwarna putih dengan gambar hello kitty dibelakangnya dan terdapat password" kata Seohyun mencoba untuk tenang.

"Sekarang semuanya letakkan tas di atas meja!" kata dosen itu, meninggikan nada suaranya ke semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

Semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi pun melaksanakan perintah itu. Dosen bersama Seohyun mulai memeriksa semua tas mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di dalam kelas. Mereka memeriksa secara berurutan dari depan hingga kebelakang. Sampailah pada pemeriksaan Ji Ae yang tempat duduknya terletak di urutan ke-3 horizontal dan urutan ke-2 vertikal, tanpa berkata Seohyun langsung memeriksa tas Ji Ae dengan tatapan yang sinis. Setelah memeriksa tas Ji Ae, ternyata ipad itu berada di dalamnya. Seohyun langsung berkata dengan keras "kau yang mengambilnya?".

Perkataan itu sontak membuat dosen beserta semua mahasiwa dan mahasiwi menoleh kearah Ji Ae, lalu suasana menjadi tegang. Seakan tak percaya, Ji Ae yang mendengar perkataan Seohyun tadi langsung menatap tajam kearah ipad itu. Ji Ae yang merasa dirinya tidak bersalah langsung berdiri dan berkata "bu, ini..." belum selesai Ji Ae berkata langsung disanggah oleh dosen.

"jangan menyangkal lagi, ini sudah menjadi bukti kalau kamu mencuri" kata dosen dengan keras.

"ternyata selain berandalan dan murahan kamu juga seorang klepto" kata Seohyun sedikit berbisik pada telinga Ji Ae dengan suara yang pelan dan terkesan sinis.

Perkataan yang diucapkan Seohyun spontan membuahkan sebuah tamparan keras pada wajahnya.

"Ji Ae…" kata dosen dengan membentak.

Terlihat cukup jelas pada kedua mata Ji Ae sedang menahan amarah yang sedari tadi telah membakar dirinya. Tanpa memperdulikan bentakan dosen , Ji Ae lalu berkata dengan suara cukup keras dan kesannya menyindir.

"saya tidak menyangka universitas seelit ini, mempunyai dosen dan mahasiwi yang suka memfitnah, tanpa mendengarkan perkataan dari setiap pihak, universitas ini sungguh buruk" kata Ji Ae dengan smirknya.

"kamu benar-benar keterlaluan, sekarang minta maaf ke Seohyun dan akui semua kesalahanmu, atau kamu saya pastikan akan dikeluarkan dari kampus" kata dosen yang juga telah terbakar amarah.

"saya tidak akan pernah minta maaf atau mengakui tuduhan itu" kata Ji Ae dengan suara yang keras dan tatapan yang tajam kemudian berlalu pergi dengan berlari meninggalkan dosen dan semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang hanya dapat terdiam melihat pertengkaran mereka.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Ji Ae berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju ke tempat parkir, terlihat cukup jelas perasaan amarah yang tertahan dalam dirinya. Kedua matanya seakan mengerti dengan keadaan itu, krystal-krystal bening yang tertahan seakan meminta untuk keluar dengan bebas pada wajah cantiknya. Tak membuang waktu lama, ia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesampainya disebuah tempat yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, Ji Ae langsung turun dari mobil dan kemudian berlari. Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan membawa beberapa kertas (berkas) ditangannya. Namja itu melihat Ji Ae yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

Seakan telah tau apa yang dirasakan Ji Ae, namja itu seketika berhenti berjalan di tempat ia terakhir melangkah. Ji Ae pun akhirnya sampai tepat di hadapan namja itu, spontan ia langsung memeluknya, krystal-krystal bening yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya dapat keluar dengan bebas membasahi wajah Ji Ae. Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya dapat terdiam dan terpaku melihat yeoja yang sangat ia cintai saat ini sedang terluka, sembari berusaha menenangkan perasaan Ji Ae dengan membalas pelukannya.

 _Dunia Terlihat Indah Saat Kau Tersenyum Untuk Hidup Yang Kamu Jalani~_

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Sunshine)

Title : Sunshine

Author : KaRa BngtnGirl

Genre : Straight, Romance, Sad

Rated : K

Cast :

\- Yeon Ji Ae _(oc)_

\- Park Jimin _(BTS)_

\- Yeon Eun Soo _(oc)_

\- Yeon Hye Sun _(oc)_

Disclamer :

FF ini merupakan FF pertama Author. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita/FF lain, bukan merupakan suatu kesengajaan. Karena FF ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. NO PLAGIAT ! (hargai karya Author)

Happy Reading Guys ^^

.

 _Krystal-krystal bening yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya dapat keluar dengan bebas membasahi wajah Ji Ae. Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya dapat terdiam dan terpaku melihat yeoja yang sangat ia cintai saat ini sedang terluka, sembari berusaha menenangkan perasaan Ji Ae dengan membalas pelukannya._

.

 **Chapter 3**

####

 _ **^Office...**_

(AUTHOR POV)

 _Namja itu adalah Jimin, Jimin lah tempat Ji Ae menuangkan semua kesedihannya_. Jimin hanya dapat terdiam sembari berusaha menenangkan Ji Ae dalam pelukannya, ia tau kalau Ji Ae tidak akan menjawab jika ia tanya permasalahannya saat ini.

(JIMIN POV)

Hari ini aku melihatnya menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini tidak pernah berubah bahkan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

####

 _ **^Home...**_

(AUTHOR POV)

Ji Ae pulang kerumahnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Ji Ae melihat eommanya yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Tanpa perduli Ji Ae langsung melangkahkan kakinya berniat menaiki tangga.

"neo…!" kata-kata itu membuat langkah Ji Ae terhenti, dan saat Ji Ae menoleh untuk menatap eommanya _Plakk!_ seketika tamparan keras melayang pada wajah Ji Ae yang membuat suasana menjadi panas.

"saya tidak menyangka mempunyai anak seperti kamu, Sia-sia saya membesarkan kamu jika akhirnya kamu hanya dapat mempermalukan orang tua" kata Hye Sun dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Bagaikan sudah jatuh lalu tertimpa tangga, setelah menerima tamparan dan perkataan itu, Ji Ae hanya dapat terdiam melihat tatapan tajam eommanya. Kedua mata indah Ji Ae sekarang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, tanpa membuang banyak waktu dan tanpa berkata apapun Ji Ae berlari menaikki tangga. Sedangkan Hye Sun hanya dapat terdiam menahan amarah yang belum semuanya ia keluarkan.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, Ji Ae sempat berhenti melangkah karena bertemu seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dihadapannya dengan membawa sejumlah buku.

"waeyo? masalah lagi?" kata yeoja itu dengan suara yang terkesan datar.

Tanpa menjawab, Ji Ae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Yeoja cantik yang tidak lain adalah yeodongsaeng dari Ji Ae hanya dapat terdiam sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

 _Yeodongsaeng_ _Ji Ae bernama Yeon Eun Soo biasa di panggil Eun Soo, mereka lahir pada tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang sama hanya waktunya saja yang berbeda. Usia mereka hanya berbeda 20 menit. Eun Soo mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang dari eonni nya, Eun Soo terlihat sangat anggun, dari perilaku dan cara berbicaranya yang ramah. Eun Soo kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Ji Ae namun berbeda jurusan, ia mengambil jurusan perkantoran._

####

 _ **^Street...**_

(AUTHOR POV)

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Jimin ingin mencari tau apa yang telah dialami Ji Ae hingga membuatnya menangis. Jimin kemudian pergi menggunakan mobil sport hitam dan berniat pergi kekampus Ji Ae untuk mengajaknya makan siang dan membicarakan permasalahan kemarin.

Ditengah perjalanan Jimin secara cepat membelokkan mobilnya kepersimpangan sebelah kiri, karena menghindari seorang anak yang berlari sembarangan tepat di depan mobilnya dan karena itu Jimin sedikit menabrak bagian belakang sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

Orang yang di dalam mobil itu pun sedikit terkejut dan dengan cukup marah ia turun dari mobil dan melangkah menghampiri mobil dibelakangnya. Jimin pun begitu, ia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri orang yang mobilnya ia tabrak.

Ternyata yang mempunyai mobil itu adalah seorang yeoja berkacamata hitam.

"mianhanda, saya tidak sengaja menabrak mobil kamu" kata Jimin yang berusaha tenang atas kejadian itu. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya diam, sembari memandang kearah Jimin namun tetap dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"baiklah, Gimana kalau biaya perbaikkannya semuanya saya yang tanggung" lanjut Jimin.

Yeoja itu lalu membuka kacamatanya dan berkata "cukup aku dengar penyesalan dan kata maaf dari kamu, itu sudah cukup" jawab yeoja itu dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Gwaenchana saya akan tetap bertanggung jawab untuk biaya perbaikan ini" jawab Jimin sembari mengeluarkan dan memberikan kartu namanya kepada yeoja itu.

"ini kartu nama saya, jadi jika ada masalah dengan perbaikkan mobil kamu, kamu bisa datang ataupun menghubungi saya" lanjut Jimin.

"Park Jimin" kata yeoja itu, membaca kartu nama yang diberikan.

Yeoja itu lalu membuka kacamatanya.

"Yeon Eun Soo" kata yeoja itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang disambut hangat dengan tangan kanan Jimin.

####

 _ **^Campus...**_

(AUTHOR POV)

Jimin telah sampai di kampus Ji Ae. namun ia perhatikan di sekeliling tempat parkir, tidak terdapat mobil Ji Ae.

"tidak biasanya" kata Jimin sedikit heran.

Karena tidak menemukan mobil Ji Ae ditempat parkir, Jimin lalu mencari Ji Ae ke dalam kampus. Cukup lama Jimin mencari Ji Ae namun tidak ketemu juga. Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk mencari Ji Ae di rumahnya.

Belum sampai keluar dari kampus, secara tidak sengaja Jimin mendengar percakapan antara seorang yeoja dan seorang namja dilorong kampus yang terlihat cukup sepi. Dan kebetulan tempat Jimin berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua orang tersebut, sehingga terdengar cukup jelas apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

"wae? kamu tega melakukan itu terhadap Ji Ae ?" terdengar seorang namja yang berkata kepada yeoja dihadapannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan mencurigakan yang berkaitan dengan Ji Ae, Jimin seketika menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"wae? kamu gak suka?" jawab yeoja itu balik bertanya.

"sekarang sudah sangat jelas jika kamu benar-benar perduli dan menyukainya " lanjutnya.

"apa kamu masih tidak percaya, Ji Ae hanya seorang chingu dan tidak lebih" kata namja itu.

"Chingu? Jadi kenangan 3 hari yang lalu kamu sudah lupa ?"

"itu hanyalah salah paham? Saat itu aku sudah jelaskan yang sebenarnya. Tapi kamu tetap tidak percaya apa yang aku katakan dan sekarang kamu menfitnah Ji Ae, dengan memasukkan ipad Seohyun ke dalam tasnya? Padahal kamu tau kalau Seohyun sangat tidak menyukai Ji Ae. Apa kamu tidak punya hati nurani, dia yang selalu membantu kamu saat kamu tidak punya uang dan dia juga…" belum selesai namja itu berkata, perkataannya langsung disanggah oleh yeoja chingunya itu.

"Terus, terus aja kamu belain dia. Aku tau aku miskin dan banyak utang budi sama dia. Tapi, bukan berarti aku bisa dibodohin kalian" kata yeoja itu.

"oh.. dan juga aku tidak sebaik apa yang kamu kira" lanjut yeoja itu dengan smirknya, diiringi langkah kakinya yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan namja dihadapannya.

Sedangkan, namja itu hanya dapat terdiam seakan tak percaya, yeoja chingu nya yang ia kenal sebagai orang yang baik ternyata tega berbuat hal tidak terpuji.

"jeongmal saranghae Ye In, jeongmal mianhae Ji Ae" kata namja itu dengan nada yang pelan mengiringi langkah kakinya yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jimin yang telah mendengar semuanya kemudian berjalan menghampiri yeoja yang bernama Ye In itu.

"kenapa kamu melakukannya?" kata Jimin memegang tangan Ye In dengan cukup kasar dan dengan nada suaranya yang terkesan datar, namun tatapan matanya sangat tajam seperti sedang menahan amarah dalam dirinya.

"stress" kata Ye In dengan tatapan aneh melihat namja yang tiba-tiba saja memegang tangannya, spontan Ye In langsung melepaskan genggaman itu.

"ternyata kelinci dapat menjadi serigala yang menjijikan" kata Jimin dengan sinis.

"mwo? wae aku tidak boleh melakukannya, dia dapat berbuat hal yang dia suka, kenapa aku tidak. Dia yang berkhianat, dia yang serigala menjijikan" kata Ye In dengan amarah yang sedari tadi telah ia luapkan, seakan telah tau kalau namja yang memegang tangannya tadi adalah orang yang telah mendengar perbincangannya.

"kamu adalah orang yang mencuri ipad Seohyun dan memasukannya ke dalam tas Ji Ae, aku rasa kamu sakit jiwa" kata Jimin dengan smirk dan tatapannya yang tajam serta penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"iya aku sakit jiwa, aku sakit karena pengkhianat itu" kata Ye In dengan nada yang cukup keras, seperti ada sesuatu yang telah meledak dalam dirinya.

"dia bukan pengkhianat!"

"bodoh" kata Ye In dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Tak berapa lama setelah Ye In pergi menjauh, Jimin lalu tersenyum kecil.

"kau yang bodoh" kata Jimin dengan smirknya sambil mematikan alat perekam handphone yang sedari tadi telah berada di saku celana Jinsnya dan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kampus.

####

 _ **^Park Campus...**_

(AUTHOR POV)

Eun Soo terdiam sejenak di dalam mobilnya, lalu ia mengambil kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Jimin. Membacanya sebentar dan Eun Soo pun tersenyum kecil. Tak berapa lama ia akhirnya turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kampus.

 _Sejak kejadian tabrakkan itu, sepertinya Eun Soo telah jatuh hati pada Jimin. Terbukti sejak awal melihat Jimin, Eun Soo telah terpesona olehnya._

 _._

 _Dunia Terlihat Indah Saat Kau Tersenyum Untuk Hidup Yang Kamu Jalani~_

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	4. Chapter 4 (SunShine)

Title : Sunshine

Author : KaRa BngtnGirl

Genre : Straight, Romance, Sad

Rated : K

Cast :

\- Yeon Ji Ae _(oc)_

\- Park Jimin _(BTS)_

\- Yeon Eun Soo _(oc)_

\- Yeon Hye Sun _(oc)_

Disclamer :

FF ini merupakan FF pertama Author. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita/FF lain, bukan merupakan suatu kesengajaan. Karena FF ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. NO PLAGIAT ! (hargai karya Author)

Happy Reading Guys ^^

.

 **Chapter 4**

####

 ** _^Economic Class..._**

(AUTHOR POV)

Keesokkan harinya, semua mahasiwa dan mahasisiwi tetap belajar seperti biasa tanpa merasa kehilangan seseorang di kelas. Ne, seseorang itu tidak lain adalah Ji Ae yang tidak masuk sejak ia difitnah.

Dan sampailah saat jam kuliah telah usai. Saat bel pulang telah berbunyi terdapat sebuah keanehan. Bel tersebut berbunyi suara rekaman. Semua mahasiwa dan mahasiswi serta dosen yang belum meninggalkan kelas seketika mendengarkan isi rekaman itu. Terlihat salah satu mahasiswi di dalam kelas menjadi tegang.

Suara di dalam rekaman itu terdengar sangat jelas.

Selesai mendengarkan isi rekaman, dosen lalu berkata dengan cukup keras "nuguya?".

Beberapa murid melihat kearah seseorang yang tempat duduknya tepat berada di tengah.

"Ye In!" kata dosen dengan amarah yang tertahan.

Sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya terdiam dan menunduk dengan matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Sejak kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, Ji Ae akhirnya dapat turun kuliah lagi seperti biasa, dan masalah telah selesai. Bahkan Ye In yang terancam akan di keluarkan dari kampus dapat diringankan hukumannya dengan hanya mendapat skorsing selama 1 bulan. Itu semua terjadi karena Ji Ae memaafkan dan tanpa diketahui orang lain selain dosen, Ji Ae meminta agar hukuman Ye In diringankan.

Sejak kejadian itu Ji Ae dan Ye In tidak pernah menyapa satu sama lain. Ye In yang tetap pada rasa bersalahnya dan Ji Ae yang tetap pada rasa kecewanya.

 ** _^Restaurant..._**

"Kamu terlalu kejam, bagaimana bisa kamu menganggap aku lemah?" kata Ji Ae sambil memakan es krim coklat dengan senyuman kecil yang melintas di bibirnya.

"arra, aku salah. Tapi walaupun begitu kamu tetap mempunyai utang budi yang harus kamu bayar" kata Jimin sedikit tersenyum kecil karena melihat yaoja chingunya yang dapat kembali tersenyum.

"mwo? Tapi, kalau terlalu sulit aku akan membuatmu menderita" jawab Ji Ae menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

Jimin hanya dapat tersenyum karena melihat ekpresi Ji Ae saat ini, yang menurutnya sangat manis.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Di sisi lain, sejak pertemuan antara Jimin dengan Eun Soo. Eun Soo dan Jimin sering bertemu bahkan mereka sekarang telah menjadi teman akrab. Seiring berjalannya waktu merekapun semakin dekat dengan anggapan hanya sebatas yeodongshaeng dengan oppa nya. Namun, tidak begitu dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Eun Soo. Eun Soo menganggap Jimin sebagai seorang namja yang telah berhasil menarik hatinya.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Eun Soo mempunyai rencana untuk memperkenalkan Jimin kepada eomma dan eonni nya sebagai namja chingu nya. Karena Eun Soo pikir, mungkin Jimin akan menyatakan cinta padanya, jika direstui oleh keluarganya.

"jam berapa?" Tanya Jimin kepada Eun Soo yang menelponnya saat ia sedang sibuk mengurus berkas di atas meja kerja.

"Jam 8 malam ini dan kamu wajib datang" jawab Eun Soo sembari berjalan pulang melewati lorong kampus.

" nde, tapi tidak janji" jawab Jimin sembari terus mengurus berkas di atas meja kerjanya dan saat itu juga mereka saling mengakhiri pembicaraan.

####

 ** _^Restaurant..._**

(AUTHOR POV)

Sang mentari menghilangakan cahayanya yang digantikan dengan rembulan bersama bintang yang tersenyum cerah.

"anyeong hasimnika" kata Jimin yang saat itu memakai pakaian rapi, kepada Eun Soo serta eommanya.

Pada saat itu Eun Soo terlihat cantik dengan dress berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat cocok pada tubuhnya.

Ji Ae melirik kearah namja yang katanya kekasih Eun Soo. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, seakan tak percaya Ji Ae menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan disertai rasa kecewa yang timbul dalam hatinya namun ia menutupi semua perasaan itu dengan berusaha tenang dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jimin yang melihat Ji Ae lalu berkata dengan sedikit heran "Ji Ae".

Hye Sun dan Eun Soo pun spontan melihat kearah Ji Ae.

"kamu mengenal eonni?" tanya Eun Soo.

"eonni?" kata Jimin dengan suara yang pelan.

Melihat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung, Eun Soo lalu mempersilahkan Jimin untuk duduk. Sedangkan Jimin terus memandang Ji Ae dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau aku boleh tau kalian mempunyai hubungan apa?" tanya Eun Soo sedikit curiga dan cemburu karena melihat cara pandang Jimin terhadap Ji Ae yang sedikit berbeda.

"nde? Oh ne... Ji Ae..." belum selesai Jimin berkata, langsung di sanggah oleh Ji Ae.

"kita hanya teman" kata Ji Ae dengan ekspresi dan suara yang terkesan datar.

Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam, karena ia tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi dengan Ji Ae hingga mengatakan kalau mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman.

"Oo…ya sudah ayo kita makan" kata Hye Sun yang saat itu juga langsung memesan makanan.

####

 ** _^Park Campus..._**

Ji Ae berjalan menuju mobilnya berniat mau pulang, namun saat ia ingin membuka pintu mobil, terdengar langkah kaki yang secara perlahan menghampirinya dari belakang.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya seseorang tepat dibelakang Ji Ae.

Tanpa membalikkan badan karena telah tau siapa yang berada di belakangnya Ji Ae lalu berkata dengan tenang dan dengan pandangan yang terkesan kosong "pentingkah pertanyaan itu?".

"aku siap kapan pun kamu mau menceritakannya" kata Jimin dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang.

Kata-kata itu telah berhasil membuat sepasang mata Ji Ae memanas. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas namun krystal-krystal bening telah cukup memenuhi mata indahnya. Tanpa berkata lagi ataupun menoleh kebelakang Ji Ae langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dengan perasaan kecewa yang ia pendam, lalu mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Jimin, ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang tengah menghampiri Jimin.

"hanya urusan pribadi?" jawab Jimin dengan ekspresi yang datar kepada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Eun Soo.

"mianhae, aku harus pergi" kata Jimin melangkah menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan Eun Soo sendirian.

Sedangkan, Eun Soo hanya dapat terdiam dengan pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikirannya "apa kalian yakin hanya sebatas teman?".

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Tiga minggu telah berlalu, selama tiga minggu itu Ji Ae selalu diam dan bersikap dingin kepada Jimin, tanpa Jimin tau permasalahannya. Sedangkan disisi lain Eun Soo selalu berusaha mendekati Jimin dengan semua perhatian yang ia berikan.

Sampailah dimana Jimin tidak dapat menunggu lagi, ia berniat akan mengajak Ji Ae bertemu di tempat kenangan mereka.

grsstt…grsstt… handphone Ji Ae bergetar cukup keras namun Ji Ae mematikannya. Tidak lama kemudian Ji Ae mendapatkan pesan masuk _"bisakah kita bertemu saat ini? Di tempat biasa, Dan aku berharap dapat mendengar sebuah penjelasan"_ isi pesan.

Sempat terdiam sejenak, Ji Ae yang menerima pesan itu lalu dengan cepat mengambil tas kecilnya dan melangkah pergi untuk menemui Jimin, karena ia harus memberi keputusan tentang hubungan mereka.

 ** _^Garden (Memory Place)..._**

Ji Ae datang perlahan dengan perasaan bimbang dihatinya menuju tempat yang sudah di tentukan. Setelah sampai, ia melihat Jimin telah berada ditempat itu dengan memandang pemandangan dihadapannya. Ji Ae berhenti tepat di belakang Jimin, dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh dari tempat Jimin berdiri saat ini.

Mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya, Jimin lalu membalikkan badan kearah orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ji Ae.

"kita akhiri saja" kata Ji Ae menatap kearah Jimin.

Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung mendekati Ji Ae dan berkata "wae? Apa aku ada salah?".

"pengkhianat, itu adalah kesalahan" kata Ji Ae dengan pandangan yang terkesan kosong walaupun ia saat ini sedang menatap kearah Jimin.

Jimin hanya dapat terdiam yang menandakan ia tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Ji Ae dengan kata pengkhianat.

"kamu mendekati yeoja lain bahkan berpacaran dengannya" kata Ji Ae dengan cukup keras.

(JI AE POV)

Aku melihat kesedihan itu, kesedihan karena ketidak bersalahan. Mianhae Jimin oppa, aku tau kamu tidak bersalah. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois, karena hanya memikirkan aku pada posisi seorang eonni.

"mwo? Aku tidak dapat berpikir kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu" katanya kepadaku dengan kesedihan yang dapat kulihat pada kedua matanya saat ini.

"aku tidak menyangka selain pengkhianat kamu juga seorang aktor yang hebat" kataku kepadanya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Sepasang mataku terasa mulai memanas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku bahkan tidak terlalu jelas melihat namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang.

Menyadari hal itu, spontan aku membalikkan badanku dari hadapannya berniat pergi. namun sepasang tangan dengan cepat menarikku dan otomatis membalikkan badanku, membuat aku terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Sekarang dapat kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang membuatku nyaman dalam pelukan ini dan tanpa sadar krystal-krystal bening yang sedari tadi telah memenuhi mataku yang menyiksa perasaanku akhirnya mulai keluar dengan bebas membasahi wajahku dan bahu namja yang sangat aku cintai.

(AUTHOR POV)

"kamu harus percaya, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Apakah pernah selama ini aku berbohong?" kata Jimin saat memeluk Ji Ae, dengan terus berusaha menenangkan Ji Ae yang telah terbawa emosi dalam pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Ji Ae pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan berkata "entahlah, sekarang aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat siapa pun".

Sedikit terhenti perkataannya untuk berpikir lalu melanjutkan perkataannya kembali, "Berikan aku waktu, jika aku besok kembali kesini maka kita akan tetap bersama,Tapi jika malam menjelang aku tidak…".

"aku yakin kamu pasti datang" kata Jimin tersenyum tipis, Jimin terlihat yakin dengan sebuah harapan besar dalam matanya.

Ji Ae yang mendengar itu seketika berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jimin, langkahnya sempat terhenti dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca namun ia berusaha tegar seperti tidak terjadi apa pun dengan menarik air matanya agar tidak keluar yang kedua kalinya.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Awan yang sudah mulai gelap dengan udara yang sangat dingin menandakan jika matahari telah berganti dengan sang malam. Disisi lain terlihat Ji Ae yang sedang berjalan kerumahnya dengan tatapan kosong dan tentunya dengan perasaan yang masih bimbang.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, eoommanya Ji Ae terlihat sedang berjalan menuju ketempat Ji Ae sekarang berdiri dan dengan cepat menampar wajah Ji Ae dengan sangat keras. Ji Ae hanya dapat terdiam karena telah terbiasa atas tamparan itu.

"kamu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, tidak cukup atas semua kelakuan berandal yang kamu lakukan dan kamu juga belum puas dengan semua harta ini, eoh?" kata eommanya Ji Ae dengan perasaan amarahnya. Ji Ae hanya dapat terdiam, tatapannya lah yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia tidak tau apa permasalahannya.

"sudah berapa lama kamu mengkhianati adik kamu sendiri" lanjut eommanya itu.

"kemarin Eun Soo tidak sengaja melihat kamu berpelukkan mesra dengan Jimin, apa belum cukup aku merawat kamu selama ini. Sampai-sampai kamu merebut pacar yeodongshaeng kamu? dan menghancurkan hatinya" lanjut eommanya Ji Ae dengan tatapan tajam.

Sepasang mata Ji Ae yang seakan mengerti perasaannya yang terasa sakit saat ini, mulai berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang tertahan. Ji Ae yang tidak tahan lagi dengan semua perlakuan eommanya terhadapnya, spontan berkata dengan suara yang keras.

"nde cukup, cukup untuk semua harta yang eomma berikan. Tapi pernahkah eomma berpikir aku juga butuh kasih sayang, selama bertahun-tahun aku menderita dengan perlakuan tidak adil eomma antara aku dengan Eun Soo. Semuanya harus aku yang mengalah. Semuanya, bahkan kasih sayang pun aku harus mengalah. Sejak kecil eomma tidak pernah memperhatikan aku, bahkan saat aku peringkat pertama di kelas eomma tidak pernah melihat nilai-nilai yang aku raih. Apakah pernah eomma memuji atas prestasiku? ani, eomma hanya dapat melihat semua kekuranganku. Nde, semua kekuranganku. Eomma tidak pernah memberikan beberapa menit saja untuk aku dapat bercerita hari-hari yang aku lewati. Dan pernahkah eomma berpikir untuk menghibur aku disaat sedih? mungkin itu pun tidak ada dalam pikiran eomma. Jadi kenapa aku harus mengalah lagi kali ini? kalau saat ini juga aku dapat mengambil orang yang Eun Soo cintai, seperti Eun Soo yang telah mengambil semua kasih sayang eomma" Ji Ae berkata dengan cukup cepat, mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun.

Sesaat ketika Ji Ae berhenti bicara Hye Sun langsung menampar wajah Ji Ae yang kedua kalinya.

"kamu sama seperti eomma kamu" kata eommanya Ji Ae dengan sangat marah. Ji Ae yang tadi sedikit menoleh kesamping akibat tamparan keras dari eommanya itu langsung menatap dengan tajam kearah eommanya, seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

 _Dunia Terlihat Indah Saat Kau Tersenyum Akan Hidup Yang Kamu Jalani~_

 ** _To Be Continue..._**


	5. Chapter 5 (Sunshine)

Title : Sunshine

Author : KaRa BngtnGirl

Genre : Straight, Romance, Sad

Rated : K

Cast :

\- Yeon Ji Ae _(oc)_

\- Park Jimin _(BTS)_

\- Yeon Eun Soo _(oc)_

\- Yeon Hye Sun _(oc)_

Disclamer :

FF ini merupakan FF pertama Author. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita/FF lain, bukan merupakan suatu kesengajaan. Karena FF ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. NO PLAGIAT ! (hargai karya Author)

Happy Reading Guys ^^

.

 **Chapter** **5**

####

Ji Ae yang tadi sedikit menoleh kesamping akibat tamparan keras dari eommanya itu langsung menatap dengan tajam kearah eommanya, seakan tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"nde, kamu sama seperti eomma kamu, eomma kamu yang sebenarnya hanyalah seorang wanita murahan" kata Hye Sun menatap tajam kearah Ji Ae dengan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca dan suara nafas yang tidak teratur akibat amarah dan juga kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

 _ ******_ _ **2**_ _ **1**_ _ **tahun yang lal**_ _ **u... (flashback)****_

 _Pada saat itu Hye Sun_ _telah di diagnosa_ _oleh dokter tidak aka_ _n_ _mempunyai anak. Tapi_ _ternyata takdir_ _berkata lain_ _setelah hampir 1 tahun Hye Sun menunggu akhirnya_ _Hye Sun_ _dapat_ _mengandung seorang anak._

 _Namun disisi lain, suami_ _Hye Sun_ _telah_ _mengkhianatinya dengan ber_ _selingkuh_ _dengan wanita lain_ _semenjak_ _Hye Sun_ _di_ _diagnosa_ _tidak akan mempunyai anak_ _._ _Bahkan, selingkuhan suaminya itu juga telah mengandung._

 _Seperti menyimpan bangkai, pasti baunya akan tercium juga. Saat_ _Hye Sun_ _berjalan-jalan dengan anaknya yaitu Eun Soo di sebuah s_ _upermarket_ _, Hye Sun melihat suaminya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang anak_ _perempuan_ _yang di_ _sampingnya ada seorang_ _wanita dewasa. mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan juga dekat, seperti ada suatu ikatan di antara mereka._

 _Karena curiga,_ _Hye Sun mengikuti serta mencari tau siapa_ _wanita_ _dan anak itu, Hye Sun_ _akhirnya_ _mendapatkan informasi dari tetangga sekitar tempat_ _wanita_ _itu tinggal kalau mereka adalah_ _sepasang_ _suami_ _-_ _istri._

 _Pada malamnya di_ _saat suami Hye Sun pulang, terjadilah pertengkaran hebat antara Hye Sun dengan suaminya. Sedangkan Eun Soo yang baru berumur 1 tahun hanya dapat menangis tanpa mengerti apa yang dilihatnya. Pertengkaran itu akhirnya membuat suami_ _Hye Sun_ _pergi dari rumah_ _._

 _Keesokkan harinya_ _suami Hye Sun_ _beserta anak dan istri gelapnya pergi menggunakan mobil meninggalkan kota untuk tinggal dikota lain, dan pada saat itulah insiden itu terjadi._ _M_ _ereka semua tertabrak sebuah truk dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Suami Hye Sun_ _dan_ _istri selingkuhannya terluka_ _sangat_ _parah dan hanya anaknya saja yang terluka tidak terlalu parah tetapi tetap harus dirawat secara intensif._

 _Pihak rumah sakit menelpon keluarga korban menggunakan handphone yang di_ _dapat dari saku celana suami Hye Sun, dan yang mereka hubungi adalah Hye Sun. Hye Sun datang tergesa-gesa dengan rasa kekhawatiran akan suaminya yang terluka, karena walaupun suaminya itu telah_ _berkhianat_ _tetap_ _saja ia masih_ _mencintai suaminya._

 _Hye Sun_ _melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang ICU atas_ _permintaan suami_ _Hye Sun_ _kepada dokter._ _Sekarang terlihat jelas keadaan suaminya yang sedang tidak berdaya dalam keadaan kritis._

" _aku mohon, untuk merawat anakku Ji Ae, aku tau aku bersalah. Tapi, anak ini tidak berdosa, aku mohon berjanjilah padaku untuk merawatnya dengan baik"_ _kata suami Hye Sun terbata-bata karena menahan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya_ _._

 _Air mata pun mulai mengalir deras dari kedua mata suaminya itu, karena ia sangat merasa bersalah atas pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan. Menyakiti seorang wanita yang sangat mencintainya bahkan setelah kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan.  
_

 _Hye Sun hanya dapat mengangguk dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat berat hati untuk merawat anak dari hasil_ _per_ _selingkuhan itu. Dengan tersenyum_ _tipis_ _suami Hye Sun menutup kedua mata untuk selamanya._

 _I_ _nsiden itu telah menewaskan kedua orang tua kandung Ji Ae._

 _ ****Flashback End****_

"itu adalah peristiwa yang sebenarnya, dan asal kamu tau setiap melihat kamu, aku selalu teringat bagaimana cara mereka mengkhianatiku. Sulit untukku dapat menerima kehadiran kamu. Dan aku sangat menyesal karena telah merawat kamu" lanjut Hye Sun.

Ji Ae yang baru mendengar itu sekarang sangat merasa sedih dan terpukul, karena wanita yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai eommanya ternyata bukan eommanya yang sebenarnya.

Ji Ae berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan eommanya yang hanya dapat terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri.

 _ **^Street...**_

(AUTHOR POV)

Ji Ae berlari dan terus berlari. Krystal-krystal bening tidak dapat berhenti menetes dari kedua matanya.

Berusaha tegar, ia berusaha menghapus krystal-krystal bening itu, namun tetap saja tidak dapat menghapus kesedihan dalam hatinya. Bahkan nafasnya saat ini terasa sangat sesak.

Selama Ji Ae berlari itulah ia memutuskan jawaban yang akan ia berikan kepada Jimin.

"Eun Soo telah mempunyai seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya, apakah aku juga harus merelakan Jimin oppa untuknya. Ani, aku tidak akan memutuskan hubunganku. Karena hanya Jimin oppa satu-satunya orang yang aku punya di dunia ini" pikir Ji Ae mengiringi langkah kakinya berlari dengan tetesan krystal-krystal bening yang tidak dapat berhenti terjatuh, bercampur butiran salju yang turun cukup deras yang menimpa tubuh Ji Ae yang terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan dinginnya malam.

 _brakk!_ tiba-tiba Ji Ae tertabrak oleh mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi, saat melintasi persimpangan jalan. Tabarakan yang sangat keras dan berlangsung cukup cepat membuat Ji Ae terlempar melewati bagian atas mobil dan akhirnya jatuh tepat dibelakang mobil yang menabraknya, sehingga menyebabkan kepalanya berdarah akibat benturan dari mobil dan aspal jalan. Darah terlihat mengalir cukup deras pada beberapa bagian tubuh Ji Ae. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak terlalu jelas melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Semuanya terlihat kabur dan pendengarannya berdengung. Sekujur tubuhnya sangat terasa sakit, namun Ji Ae masih dapat sadar dan berdiri kembali.

Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya Ji Ae berjalan dengan pelan berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang jelas-jelas ia rasakan diseluruh tubuhnya.

Apalah daya jika keadaan tidak mendukung, Ji Ae akhirnya terjatuh dengan kedua mata yang mulai menutup secara perlahan tidak jauh dari tempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Air mata yang tidak lagi putih karena campuran darah yang keluar dari hidungnya terjatuh dengan sempurna membasahi wajahnya yang telah memucat dengan senyuman miris yang ia tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

(JI AE POV)

Apakah ini akhirnya? Akhir dari cerita yang harus aku terima. Sekarang aku tau cerita ini bukanlah bagaimana cara alurnya akan berjalan. Tapi bagamaina cara aku harus menerima kenyataan.

Akhirnya aku merasakan bagaimana hidup dalam kegelapan, sangat gelap dan menyesakkan. Mengapa ini terasa begitu menyakitkan, bahkan mata ini seakan telah lelah untuk melihatnya. Akankah aku dapat melihat cahaya? cahaya matahari yang mencairkanku dalam kebekuan. Pertanyaan itu... sekarang aku mendapatkan jawabannya.

(AUTHOR POV)

Akhirnya Ji Ae menutup kedua matanya, setelah sebelumnya meneteskan air mata dan tersenyum miris yang ia tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Disisi lain Jimin tetap menunggu Ji Ae dari siang hingga larut malam dengan bunga yang ada pada tangannya.

"aku yakin kamu pasti datang" kata Jimin berusaha tersenyum walaupun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis dengan harapan yang mulai tergantikan dengan rasa sakit pada perasaanya.

 _Dunia Terlihat Indah Saat Kau Tersenyum Untuk Hidup Yang Kamu Jalani~_

 _ **TBC or END...**_


	6. Chapter 6 (Sunshine)

Title : Sunshine

Author : KaRa BngtnGirl

Genre : Straight, Romance, Sad

Rated : K

Cast :

\- Yeon Ji Ae _(oc)_

\- Park Jimin _(BTS)_

\- Yeon Eun Soo _(oc)_

\- Yeon Hye Sun _(oc)_

Disclamer :

FF ini merupakan FF pertama Author. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita/FF lain, bukan merupakan suatu kesengajaan. Karena FF ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. NO PLAGIAT ! (hargai karya Author)

Happy Reading Guys ^^

.

 **Chapter 6**

####

 _ **^Hospital...**_

Beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba putih terlihat sedang tergesa-gesa membawa Ji Ae menggunakan tempat tidur beroda menuju ruang ICU.

Tak berapa lama Terlihat seorang yeoja berjalan cukup cepat menuju kedepan ruang ICU tempat Ji Ae ditangani yang ternyata adalah Eun Soo. Sedangkan, eommanya tidak dapat dihubungi karena sedang sangat sibuk dikantornya.

Eun Soo duduk pada kursi didepan ruang ICU. Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran pada wajah Eun Soo akan nasib eonninya di dalam sana, bersama orang-orang yang berusaha keras untuk meyelamatkan hidup eonninya itu. Setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

"eottokke?" Tanya Eun Soo khawatir.

"benturan itu cukup keras, tapi ia terselamatkan. namun, kemungkinan dia tidak akan sadar untuk waktu yang cukup lama" jawab dokter berusaha tenang.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Disisi lain Jimin terus menunggu hingga semakin larut malam. Entah mengapa perasaan Jimin sekarang menjadi resah. Jimin lalu mengambil handphone dan mengirim sms ke Ji Ae.

" _kumohon kamu datang?"_ isi pesan.

Dan yang membuka pesan itu ternyata adalah Eun Soo yang mendapatkan handphone Ji Ae dari pihak rumah sakit. Eun Soo lalu membuka beberapa kontak pesan yang ada di handphone Ji Ae, seketika mata Eun Soo berkaca-kaca, tangannya yang menggenggam handphone Ji Ae menjadi bergetar. Cukup lama Eun Soo terdiam lalu Eun Soo membalas pesan dari Jimin.

"mianhae aku egois, tapi aku sangat mencintai Jimin" kata Eun Soo dengan suara yang pelan, menahan kesedihan dalam hatinya.

Jimin lalu membuka pesan yang ia terima _"akhiri sampai disini_ _,_ _Aku akan pergi keluar negeri untuk mencari kehidupanku yang baru"_ isi pesan.

Seakan tak percaya apa yang telah ia baca Jimin lalu menggenggam handphonenya dan bunga yang ia pegang dengan sangat erat disertai rasa putus asaan yang ada didalam kedua matanya yang sekarang memandang dengan kosong, kemudian Jimin pergi dengan melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa cukup berat menuju mobil lalu mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Tidak terasa empat bulan telah berlalu, selama itu juga Eun Soo selalu berusaha untuk dapat masuk ke dalam hati Jimin untuk menggantikan posisi Ji Ae. Namun Jimin tidak meresponnya. Bahkan Jimin menegaskan bahwa mereka hanya dapat menjadi sebatas teman bukan sepasang kekasih.

Waktu demi waktu, hari demi hari telah berlalu. Suatu hari Jimin mendapatkan proyek besar yang mengharuskannya pergi keluar negeri untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Jimin pun menyetujuinya, karena ia bermaksud selain menjalankan proyek itu, juga untuk melupakan masalahnya selama ini. Disisi lain Eun Soo berusaha untuk mencegah Jimin agar tidak pergi.

 _ **^Garden...**_

"apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang kamu suka?" kata Eun Soo kepada Jimin .

"mungkin, itu salah satunya" jawab Jimin dengan tenang.

"apakah proyek itu tidak dapat dibatalkan saja, aku terlalu sulit untuk tidak bertemu denganmu selama beberapa minggu kedepan" kata Eun Soo sambil terus berjalan beriringan disamping Jimin. Namun Jimin hanya terus berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan terakhir.

 _ **^Airport...**_

Jimin pergi dengan langkah perlahan menuju ketempat paling terakhir di bandara dimana tidak ada yang bisa masuk kedalamnya, kecuali orang yang mempunyai tiket. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu menoleh kebelakang, berharap Ji Ae datang untuk mencegah ia pergi. Namun, harapan itu hanyalah semu belaka karena Ji Ae tidak mungkin datang.

Akhirnya Jimin masuk ke dalam pesawat dan pergi.

Sedangkan, Eun Soo hanya dapat pasrah dengan kepergian Jimin, ia sempat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Dengan memisahkan dua orang saling mencintai. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, ia hanya dapat menutupi kebohongan itu agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Setelah semua yang telah terjadi, Eun Soo masih rutin menjenguk Ji Ae dirumah sakit sekedar untuk mengetahui kedaan Ji Ae dengan harapan eonninya itu akan segera sembuh dari komanya.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

3 bulan semenjak kepergian Jimin keluar negeri, Ji Ae akhirnya dapat tersadar dari komanya yang cukup panjang. Ia lalu mengingat janjinya kepada Jimin beserta konsekunsinya jika ia tidak datang. Ji Ae pun seketika menangis tanpa suara.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

 _ **^Home...**_

Siang harinya, Ji Ae pulang ke rumah di dampingi Eun Soo. Setelah sampai, Ji Ae langsung masuk kamar tanpa ada yang menyabutnya. Harapan Ji Ae ia dapat bertemu dengan Hye Sun, eommanya. Menyambut kedatangannya dengan perhatian, walaupun hanya dengan sedikit kasih sayang.

Namun ia dengan cepat menyingkirkan harapan itu, karena ia tau harapan itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak kejadian itu, hanya saja hubungan antara Ji Ae dan eommnya yaitu Hye Sun semakin menjauh.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Pagi ini Ji Ae pergi kekampus seperti biasa, berpakaian seperti biasa, dan berperilaku seperti biasa. Hanya satu yang berbeda, sekarang tidak ada lagi Jimin dalam hari-harinya. Sejak kejadian pada malam itu, Ji Ae kehilangan kontak dengan Jimin.

Ji Ae sempat pergi sebentar ke suatu tempat, sebuah tempat yang secara tidak langsung menjadi saksi perpisahannya dengan Jimin. Melihat-lihat tempat itu dengan sekilas mengingat beberapa memory indah saat masih bersama dengan Jimin.

"aku tidak menyangka kita akan menjadi sejauh ini" kata Ji Ae tersenyum miris dengan terus memandang kosong pemandangan dihadapannya.

"bagaimana kamu sekarang? apa kamu makan dengan baik? istirahatlah yang cukup jangan menjadi terlalu lelah" lanjut Ji Ae yang entah sedari tadi ia berbicara dengan siapa, karena hanya terasa hembusan angin disini.

"hh.. aku mungkin telah gila" kata Ji Ae dengan smirknya yang terkesan miris, tak terasa air mata mulai terjatuh lagi pada pipinya. Menyadari hal itu, Ji Ae lalu menghapus air matanya dan beranjak pergi.

####

15 hari telah berlalu. Hari-hari Ji Ae kembali seperti dulu, dengan hanya ada rasa kesepian yang ia rasakan.

Pada suatu hari Ji Ae keluar dari salah satu supermarket besar yang ada dikotanya dengan membawa beberapa makanan siap saji, seperti roti, keju, selai, coklat, dsb. Ia lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya, setelah ia menyalakan mesin mobil, Ji Ae melihat selintas seseorang yang sangat familiar untuknya. Orang itu masuk kedalam supermarket yang sama dengan yang Ji Ae masuki tadi. Ji Ae pun spontan langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam supermarket kembali, dan merekapun bertemu.

 _ **^Memory Place...**_

"kenapa kamu menghilang? Bahkan kamu tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?" tanya Ji Ae dengan nada suara yang terkesan datar, menatap pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ji Ae, Jimin malah mengubah topik pertanyaannya.

"apakah ada alasan yang logis, saat kamu tidak datang pada hari itu?" tanya Jimin.

Namun Ji Ae hanya diam, seperti memendam sesuatu.

"hh…pasti kamu bahagia dengan hidup barumu" lanjut Jimin sembari melangkahkan kakinya berniat pergi dari tempat itu dengan membelakangi arah yang dipandang Ji Ae.

"aku kecelakaan" jawab Ji Ae yang seketika menghentikan langkah Jimin namun tetap dengan posisi membelakangi Ji Ae.

Ji Ae lalu perlahan berbalik mengarah ke sudut yang sama dengan Jimin tapi masih berada dibelakang Jimin.

"kecelakaan itu cukup keras yang menyebabkan aku koma cukup lama dan saat aku terbangun, bahkan Jimin oppa tidak ada disampingku" lanjut Ji Ae, diiringi setetes air mata yang terjatuh pada wajahnya.

"seharusnya julukan sebagai aktor yang hebat itu diberikan kepadamu, kamu mengatakan ini setelah sms pada malam itu?" kata Jimin dengan senyumannya yang terkesan miris.

"aku tidak tau masalah sms apapun pada malam itu, karena aku tidak pernah mengirimnya. Ini adalah yang sebenarnya. Jika Jimin oppa masih tidak percaya, Jimin oppa dapat mengakiri hubungan ini sekarang juga" kata Ji Ae berusaha tenang, walaupun air mata yang telah terjatuh tidak dapat menutupi kesedihannya. Bahkan saat ini nafasnya terasa sangat sesak, menahan semua kesedihan yang ia coba untuk pendam.

Jimin hanya dapat terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Ji Ae, hatinya terasa sangat sakit, mendengar penderitaan yang selama ini dialami oleh namja chingu nya. Dan selama itu juga ia hanya memikirkan perasaan amarahnya sendiri tanpa mencari tau kebenarannya, tanpa berada di sampingnya.

Jimin pun seketika langsung membalikkan badannya lalu memeluk Ji Ae, melepas semua kerinduan yang ada dalam hatinya. Akhirnya Ji Ae tidak dapat menyembunyikan semua kesedihannya lagi, sekarang krystal-krystal bening itu terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, air mata yang merupakan percampuran antara kesedihan dan kebahagiaan, bahkan sekarang ia tersiksa dengan nafasnya sendiri. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, Jimin akhirnya melapas pelukan itu lalu menatap wajah Ji Ae dan menghapus air mata pada pipi Ji Ae dengan lembut.

"kamu telah cukup menderita" kata Jimin yang sangat khawatir terhadap Ji Ae, mengusap pipi Ji Ae dengan lembut dan menatap mata Ji Ae lekat dengan semua perhatian. Terdapat rasa bersalah yang terlihat jelas pada kedua mata Jimin karena telah percaya akan isi sms pada malam itu.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Di luar tempat les balet yang terlihat cukup sepi, Ji Ae menunggu di dalam mobilnya menahan amarah. Tak berapa lama terlihat Eun Soo keluar dari tempat les dengan beberapa orang temannya.

Ji Ae lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ketempat Eun Soo berdiri.

"owh… kalian pulang duluan saja" kata Eun Soo kepada teman-temannya.

Teman Eun Soo pun pergi meninggalkan seorang eonni dan seorang yeodongshaeng tersebut.

"waeyo, apa terjadi sesuatu?" kata Eun Soo kepada eonninya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ji Ae lalu menarik tangan Eun Soo sedikit kasar dan membawanya pergi cukup jauh dari tempat les.

"ish…" kata Eun Soo melepaskan genggaman Ji Ae dari tangannya.

"wae kamu melakukannya?" Tanya Ji Ae kepada Eun Soo.

"mwoya?" Tanya Eun Soo sedikit bingung.

"sms itu" kata Ji Ae dengan keras.

"owh..." kata Eun Soo dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"jawab!" kata Ji Ae kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eun Soo.

"aku cemburu kalian berhubungan dibelakangku. Padahal eonni tau aku mencintai Jimin oppa, wae!" kata Eun Soo dengan suara keras sembari melepaskan genggaman itu.

Ji Ae terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eun Soo, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan Eun Soo terengah beberapa saat setelah mengeluarkan amarahnya dan terpaku pada tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

"wae? Apakah hanya itu pertanyaanmu. Bahkan sekarang kamu tidak dapat berkata omong kosong lagi" kata Eun Soo, berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

Ji Ae hanya diam dengan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil.

Saat Ji Ae membuka pintu mobil, ia mendengar suara teriakkan yang tiba-tiba saja dengan cepat masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Ji Ae spontan langsung menoleh dan ternyata suara itu adalah suara Eun Soo.

"lepaskan…..!" kata Eun Soo yang langsung dibius dan diseret oleh beberapa orang bertopeng ke dalam mobil mereka dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ji Ae langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengejar para penculik yang sudah cukup jauh dari tempat ia dan Eun Soo terakhir bertengkar.

 _Dunia Terlihat Indah Saat Kau Tersenyum Akan Hidup Yang Kamu Jalani~_

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	7. Chapter 7 (Sunshine)

Title : Sunshine

Author : KaRa BngtnGirl

Genre : Straight, Romance, Sad

Rated : K

Cast :

\- Yeon Ji Ae _(oc)_

\- Park Jimin _(BTS)_

\- Yeon Eun Soo _(oc)_

\- Yeon Hye Sun _(oc)_

Disclamer :

FF ini merupakan FF pertama Author. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita/FF lain, bukan merupakan suatu kesengajaan. Karena FF ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. NO PLAGIAT ! (hargai karya Author)

Happy Reading Guys ^^

.

 **Chapter** **7**

####

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ji Ae langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi mengejar para penculik yang sudah cukup jauh dari tempat ia dan Eun Soo terakhir bertengkar.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Penculik itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah rumah gudang yang tidak berpenghuni dan di sekitarnya terlihat sepi. Mereka lalu membawa masuk Eun Soo dalam keadaan terikat ke dalam rumah itu, lalu mengikatnya dengan sangat erat pada sebuah kursi yang sepertinya telah disediakan khusus untuk Eun Soo.

Tak berapa lama, Ji Ae akhirnya datang, sekilas melihat kearah adiknya yang terikat pada sebuah kursi ditengah ruangan dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ji Ae pun merasa sangat geram ia pun langsung melawan para penculik itu dengan tangan kosong. Perkelahian pun terjadi.

Karena terdesak, penculik-penculik itu lalu mencari sebuah benda disekitar mereka yang dapat mereka gunakan sebagai senjata dan dapatlah sebuah kayu yang cukup besar untuk mereka gunakan sebagai senjata untuk melawan Ji Ae.

Mendengar suara yang sangat keras dan berisik, Eun Soo akhirnya sadarkan diri. Wajah Eun Soo berubah menjadi pucat, rasa ketakutan tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya, karena melihat eonninya yang sekarang sedang berkelahi dengan para namja bertopeng. Menyadari dirinya dalam keadaan terikat, Eun Soo menjadi semakin ketakutan, bahkan sekarang ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

Perkelahian pun semakin terlihat sengit. Namun Ji Ae tetap dapat mengendalikan keadaan dan mengalahkan mereka dengan tangan kosong.

Melihat keadaan itu, Bos penculik merasa terdesak, lalu ia menodongkan pisau tajamnya keleher Eun Soo.

"jangan melawan, kalau tidak saya akan menggoreskan pisau indah ini tepat pada urat nadinya" kata penculik itu penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

Seakan tidak percaya Ji Ae mencoba untuk mendekati Eun Soo bermaksud menolong. Tetapi sepertinya, penculik itu tidak main-main akan ancaman yang ia katakan. Terbukti saat Ji Ae mencoba mendekati mereka, bos penculik itu dengan cepat sedikit menekan pisau itu kearah leher Eun Soo, sehingga membuat leher Eun Soo sedikit berdarah.

"jangan mendekat, saya tidak main-main" kata bos penculik itu meyakinkan.

Eun Soo pun meneteskan air mata, karena rasa sakit dan rasa takut yang besar yang ia rasakan saat ini. Eun Soo tetap membisu, ia lalu menatap kearah Ji Ae.

Eun Soo terlihat pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat merasa ketakutan. Ia ingin tetap hidup, namun ia lebih menginginkan agar Ji Ae pergi dari tempat ini, Karena ia tidak ingin eonninya itu dalam bahaya.

Ji Ae yang melihat itu seketika terhenti dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi para penculik saling bermain mata, menandakan suatu perintah. Penculik yang tadinya telah di kalahkan oleh Ji Ae, dengan sigap bangun dengan sebuah kayu pada tangannya, lalu memukul Ji Ae dengan keras.

Sebuah pukulan pada bagian punggung, tangan, bahkan kepala Ji Ae tidak luput dari pukulan para penculik itu. Semua tubuh Ji Ae terasa sakit, bahkan kepalanya mengeluarkan tetesan darah segar, namun dengan semua pukulan itu Ji Ae masih dapat bertahan dan tetap berdiri dengan kokohnya.

Eun Soo yang melihat eonninya diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak manusiawi, hanya dapat terus menangis tanpa suara.

"kau benar-benar wanita yang arogan" kata bos penculik itu, menatap Ji Ae dengan smirknya.

"kalian berdua, lakukan!" lanjut bos penculik kepada anak buahnya yang sekarang telah berada tepat dibelakang tubuh Ji Ae.

Seakan telah mengerti, kedua penculik yang berada dibelakang tubuh Ji Ae lalu menendang dengan sangat keras pada bagian belakang lutut Ji Ae, yang seketika membuat Ji Ae terduduk dengan tumpuan pada kedua lututnya, yang saat ini terasa sangat sakit.

"eonni" kata Eun Soo dengan sangat pelan bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, ia sangat merasa bersalah, karena ia kakaknya menjadi terluka.

Mata Eun Soo saat ini terasa panas karena air mata yang terus mengalir, nafasnya menjadi sangat sesak dan tubuhnya gemetar. Namun, ia tdak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena ikatan dan pisau yang menempel pada lehernya.

Disisi lain terlihat senyum penuh kemenangan pada wajah para penculik dan terutama bos mereka karena melihat keadaan yang sekarang dapat mereka kendalikan.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

"kamu bodoh sekali" kata Eun Soo dengan eonninya itu, dengan posisi tangan yang terikat di belakang kursi dan kaki terikat di kaki kursi. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, walaupun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"aku hanya tidak suka melihat wajah para penculik itu, mereka sungguh jelek" kata Ji Ae berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

Ji Ae saat ini terikat dikursi persis seperti Eun Soo, dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

Eun Soo pun menangis lagi tetap tanpa suara, entah ini yang telah keberapa kalinya ia menangis seperti itu. Yang pasti ia sangat mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa eonninya.

"hy, bodoh kau jangan menangis, tangisan kamu sangat berisik" kata Ji Ae dengan nada yang terkesan datar.

"yakk.. kau yg bodoh, aku menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara!" kata Eun Soo sedikit emosi.

"ish.. dasar.. daripada kamu menangis lebih baik kita berusaha melepaskan ikatan ini" kata Ji Ae dengan suara pelan.

Posisi mereka yang saling membelakangi itu, kemudian memudahkan mereka dalam bekerjasama untuk saling melepaskan ikatan tangan mereka. Namun, karena ikatan itu sangat erat, usaha mereka hanya sia-sia.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, lalu seperti mengingat sesuatu Ji Ae berusaha menggerakkan tangan yang diikat itu kearah saku celana Jinsnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eun Soo dengan suara yang terkesan berbisik kepada Ji Ae.

"diamlah!" kata Ji Ae sangat pelan.

Cukup lama berusaha, akhirnya Ji Ae dapat mangambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah handphone.

Karena posisi Ji Ae dan Eun Soo cukup dekat dan saling membelakangi sehingga membuat apa yang dipegang Ji Ae tidak terlihat oleh para penculik itu. Tidak membuang waktu, Ji Ae pun berusaha menghubungi Jimin, yang ia sangat ingat berada di urutan no.1 pada panggilan telepon di handphone nya.

####

 _Grrttss….grrttss…_ suara getaran handphone Jimin yang langsung diangkat olehnya, karena pada saat itu Jimin sedang berada diruang kerja dan handphonenya berada di saku jas putih yang ia kenakan.

Disisi lain, Ji Ae yang sudah tau teleponnya telah berhasil tersambung, sengaja tidak mengaktifkan loudspeaker agar tidak terdengar oleh para penculik.

"hh…kau sungguh menyusahkan" kata Ji Ae cukup keras kepada Eun Soo.

Eun Soo seketika mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, setelah melihat sebuah handphone diantara mereka.

"kenapa kau bilang aku menyusahkan? Kau yang menyusahkan dirimu sendiri" kata Eun Soo menjawab perkataan Ji Ae dengan sedikit marah dan penuh penekanan.

"seharusnya kamu jangan berteriak saat kau diculik, ikatan ini sungguh menyebalkan" kata Ji Ae dengan keras.

Mendengar perkataan itu seketika mata Eun Soo melebar.

"neo! kau seharusnya jangan dengarkan, Bisa saja kamu langsung pergi, Sangat menyebalkan harus berdua denganmu dengan posisi terikat seperti ini" kata Eun Soo sedikit terbawa emosi.

Mendengar percakapan itu, Jimin langsung mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa berkata satu patah kata pun Jimin langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju mobilnya, sambil berlari ia menghidupkan GPS untuk mencari lokasi dimana Ji Ae dan Eun Soo berada.

Tak berapa lama lokasi itu pun terlacak tanpa buang waktu Jimin menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di dalam mobil, Jimin memasang headset dan menelpon polisi.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Pertengkaran mereka sangat jelas sehingga terdengar oleh para penculik itu, bos penculik itu lalu mendekati mereka.

"hh… perkataan yang tidak berguna" kata bos penculik menghampiri Ji Ae dan Eun Soo.

"sekarang dari pada kalian berbicara hal yang tidak berguna. Lebih baik kamu menuruti apa yang akan aku bicarakan, oke" penculik itu berkata dengan senyuman liciknya, menatap Ji Ae dengan suatu rencana dalam pikirannya.

Ji Ae menurut saja karena selalu saja topik ancamannya adalah adiknya akan dibunuh.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Disisi lain Hye Sun sangat menghawatirkan anaknya, bukan Ji Ae melainkan Eun Soo yang sedari tadi belum pulang, karena tidak biasanya Eun Soo belum pulang hingga menjelang larut malam seperti ini.

 _Kring...kring..._ sebuah telepon berbunyi yang kemudian langsung diangkat oleh Hye Sun.

"sekarang Eun Soo berada ditanganku" kata seorang perempuan di dalam telepon itu.

"ini siapa, kamu jangan macam-macam" jawab Hye Sun sedikit resah.

"transfer uang 1 eo?…. 2?… iya 2 milyar ke rekening yang akan saya kirimkan, kalau Eun Soo ingin hidup dan ingat jangan bawa polisi karena ancaman ini tidak main-main" lanjut perempuan dalam telepon itu dengan sedikit tersendat-sendat seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu atas dasar mengikuti perkataan orang lain.

"jangan apa-apakan anak saya! hallo… hallo" kata Hye Sun yang ternyata sambungan telponnya telah terputus.

Hye Sun terdiam sejenak, karena sepertinya suara itu tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Ji Ae?" kata Hye Sun dengan pelan dan heran.

Beberapa detik kemudian Hye Sun menerima sebuah sms yang berisi nomor rekening dan juga waktu serta tempat dimana ia dapat mengambil putrinya.

Karena bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, Hye Sun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Jimin untuk meminta bantuan. Namun sudah dua kali ia menelpon tidak diangkat oleh Jimin dan setelah ketiga kalinya menelpon, akhirnya diangkat.

"Eun Soo diculik" kata Hye Sun kepada Jimin dengan cemas.

"saya sudah tau hal itu, jadi bisakah ahjumma membantu saya?" jawab Jimin memakai headset sembari terus mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"apa yang bisa saya lakukan?" jawab Hye Sun dengan cemas.

"jangan lakukan apapun dan diam saja di rumah" kata Jimin cukup cepat.

"waeyo?" kata Hye Sun sedikit resah.

"bisakah ahjumma melakukannya? Demi Eun Soo" kata Jimin.

"n..ne… tapi nanti tolong beri kabar kalau sudah menemukan Eun Soo, saya curiga yang menculik Eun Soo itu adalah..." kata Hye Sun.

Kata-kata terakhir Hye Sun terputus karena Jimin mematikan Handphonenya dengan cepat untuk fokus mencari Ji Ae dan Eun Soo.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

"daebak, kamu cukup bisa berakting" jawab bos penculik itu dengan masih memakai topeng dan menarik kembali handphonenya, yang ia arahkan ke depan wajah Ji Ae dengan loudspeaker yang aktif.

Eun Soo yang melihat itu hanya dapat diam karena pisau yang sedari tadi telah menempel pada lehernya.

"kalian cepat kesini" kata bos penculik itu dengan keras.

Anak buah penculik itu pun datang dengan cepat.

"bawa mereka" kata bos penculik.

"ne bos" jawab salah seorang dari para penculik.

Mereka pun langsung membawa paksa Ji Ae dan Eun Soo keluar dari gudang itu.

Namun, _Trcckk…_ handphone yang dipegang Ji Ae terjatuh kelantai. Kejadian itu otomatis menarik perhatian para penculik terutama bos mereka.

"neo!" kata bos penculik dan langsung menampar wajah Ji Ae dengan sangat keras.

Ji Ae masih dapat bertahan dengan tamparan keras itu, walaupun darah tidak berhenti menetes pada kepalanya akibat dari pukulan kayu yang mereka lakukan ditambah lagi tamparan keras pada wajahnya yang menyebabkan darah keluar pada bibirnya. Dengan semua yang ia rasakan, Ji Ae hanya dapat diam tanpa protes.

"yakk! Kau sangat keterlaluan!" kata Eun Soo karena melihat eonninya di tampar, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri untuk membalas bos penculik itu. Tapi apalah daya, Eun Soo tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"apa? Aku keterlaluan? Benarkah?" kata bos penculik itu mendekati Eun Soo dengan smirknya. Dan melayangkan tamparan berikutnya dengan sangat keras pada wajah cantik Eun Soo.

Dan seperti Ji Ae, karena tamparan itu bibir Eun Soo juga mengeluarkan darah segar.

Eun Soo pun terdiam, ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat berbuat apapun untuk membalas mereka.

"yakk! neo saekkia!" kata Ji Ae terbawa emosi.

Ji Ae berusaha melepaskan ikatan dan genggaman mereka untuk membalas bos penculik itu. Namun seperti Eun Soo, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"kata-kata kamu sangat manis nona" kata bos penculik, mengelus bibir Ji Ae sekilas.

"kau tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi" kata Ji Ae menatap bos penculik dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"terimakasih atas doanya" jawab bos penculik dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"cepat bawa mereka!" kata bos penculik merubah ekspresinya seperti semula, dengan tatapan tajam dan mengerikan.

Bos penculik itu lalu mengambil handphone Ji Ae dan langsung membantingnya kelantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Para penculik pun membawa Ji Ae dan Eun Soo ke pinggir hutan yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari rumah gudang tadi. Didalam hutan ini hanya ada mereka tanpa ada orang lain. Karena tempat ini biasanya sepi dari kendaraan maupun orang yang lewat.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Saat penculik beserta Ji Ae dan Eun Soo sampai dihutan, mereka dihadang oleh sebuah mobil yang ternyata milik Park Jimin.

Jimin dapat dengan mudah menemukan mereka karena lokasi GPS yang tadi ia lacak, dan mereka juga belum jauh dari rumah gudang tadi.

Tanpa mebuang waktu, Jimin dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya lalu menghajar para penculik itu.

Karena melihat anak buahnya yang sepertinya kewalahan menghadapi namja itu. Bos penculik itu lalu kabur dengan membawa Eun Soo dan Ji Ae.

Sedangkan Jimin tidak dapat mengejar mereka karena terus dihalangi oleh para penculik.

Cukup jauh dari tempat Jimin berkelahi, akhirnya Ji Ae berhasil melakukan perlawanan dan melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman bos penculik itu. Spontan bos penculik itu langsung mengancam Ji Ae dengan pisau yang dibawanya sambil mengarahkan adiknya ke sebuah jurang yang curam.

Ji Ae spontan terdiam sambil mencari peluang untuk menyelamatkan adiknya yang disandera.

Namun, karena penculik itu selalu mengarahkan Eun Soo ke jurang dengan pisau yang dipegangnya. Akhirnya, Eun Soo terjatuh secara tidak sengaja kejurang itu dengan pisau yang secara tidak sengaja tertancap pada perutnya karena gerakan spontan yang secara tidak sengaja dilakukan oleh Eun Soo.

Dengan sigap dan cepat Ji Ae langsung meraih tangan Eun Soo.

Melihat Eun Soo terjatuh karena ulahnya, bos penculik itu spontan mundur beberapa langkah, menyaksikan dua orang yeoja dihadapannya yang sedang saling mempertaruhkankan nyawa.

"hh… tidak, Tapi ini sudah terlalu jauh. Walaupun aku harus masuk polisi, mereka juga tidak boleh selamat" kata bos penculik itu dalam pikirannya.

Bos penculik lalu mengambil sebuah batu yang berukuran cukup besar yang ia temukan di sekitar jurang dan memukulkan batu tersebut pada kedua lengan Ji Ae. Namun Ji Ae tetap menahannya dengan keringat dan tetesan darah yang sedari tadi keluar dari kepalanya akibat pukulan kayu yang cukup keras yang ia terima sebelumnya. Sedangkan, Eun Soo mencoba untuk bertahan agar tetap sadar dengan mata yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutup.

Jimin pun akhirnya datang tepat disaat Ji Ae hampir tidak kuat lagi menahan Eun Soo. Jimin berlari dengan cepat lalu memukul serta menghajar penculik itu, dan pada saat itulah polisi datang walaupun terlambat namun polisi juga dibutuhkan untuk meringkus para penculik. Jimin lalu membantu Ji Ae untuk menaikkan Eun Soo dan saat itu juga Eun Soo jatuh pingsan.

####

Hospital...

(AUTHOR POV)

Eun Soo dibawa menggunakan tempat tidur beroda mengarah ke sebuah ruangan, kekhawatiran Ji Ae dan Jimin akan Eun Soo terlihat jelas pada wajah mereka.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan ICU, Eun Soo lalu dibawa masuk, sedangkan Jimin dan Ji Ae menunggu diluar. Melihat Ji Ae yang sangat cemas akan keadaan adiknya, Jimin kemudian langsung memeluk Ji Ae dan berusaha menenangkannya. Jimin lalu melepaskan pelukan itu disaat Ji Ae mulai merasa tenang.

Jimin kemudian menatap wajah Ji Ae, melihat dengan jelas luka-luka yang dialami Ji Ae pada wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"kamu terluka cukup parah, tidakkah sebaiknya kamu dirawat" kata Jimin dengan sangat khawatir, memegang dengan lembut wajah Ji Ae dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa hangat bagi Ji Ae.

"ani, aku akan menunggu disini sampai aku tau keadaan Eun Soo" kata Ji Ae menatap Jimin dengan senyum tipis penuh keyakinan.

Hye Sun akhirnya datang dengan tergesa-gesa karena telah mendapat kabar dari polisi jika Eun Soo telah diselamatkan.

Tanpa berkata apapun Hye Sun langsung menampar wajah Ji Ae dengan keras.

"aku tidak menyangka, beginikah balas budi kamu setelah aku merawat kamu selama ini" kata Hye Sun menatap tajam Ji Ae yang seketika langsung menumbangkan tubuh Ji Ae yang tidak kuat lagi akan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Jimin dengan sigap menangkap Ji Ae dan dengan cepat dan sangat cemas ia membawa Ji Ae keruang ICU yang lain dengan memanggil dokter.

Seakan tidak mengerti Hye Sun hanya dapat terdiam dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namun langsung teralihkan perhatiannya dengan seorang perawat yang baru keluar dari ruang ICU dimana Eun Soo ditangani.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya Hye Sun dengan sangat cemas.

"dia masih sangat lemah, tapi ahjumma jangan terlalu khawatir, walaupun lukanya sangat parah, namun untung saja tusukkan itu tidak sampai mengenai organ vitalnya yang akan menyebabkan pendarahan besar, jadi ahjumma tenang saja" jawab perawat itu berusaha menenangkan.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Jimin menunggu dengan cemas didepan ruang ICU tempat Ji Ae ditangani. Cukup lama ia menunggu akhirnya seorang perawat keluar dari ruang ICU tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Jimin dengan sangat khawatir.

Namun perawat itu tidak menjawabnya, ia pergi beberapa saat dan kembali lagi keruang ICU dengan membawa sejumlah peralatan medis.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Setengah jam telah berlalu, namun Jimin masih tetap setia menunggu di depan ruang ICU tempat Ji Ae ditangani.

Dokter akhirnya keluar dengan seorang perawat disampingnya yang membawa peralatan dari ruang ICU.

"dok, eotteoke?" Tanya Jimin dengan kekhawatiran yang sedari tadi tidak terlepas pada wajahnya.

"kondisinya cukup parah, bagian tulang belakangnya sedikit cedera, tulang lengannya untung saja tidak patah karena pukulan benda tumpul yang keras dan terus menerus. Dan bagian kepalanya mengalami pendarahan karena beberapa kali mengalami hantaman yang keras, tapi, untung saja dia dapat selamat. Jadi ahjussi tidak perlu khawatir lagi" kata dokter dengan panjang lebar dan berusaha tenang.

Jimin masuk kedalam ruang ICU dengan memakai pakaian serba hijau, dan melihat Ji Ae yang masih tertutup matanya tidak sadarkan diri. Terlihat beberapa perawat yang masih memeriksa dan mengontrol keadaan Ji Ae, setelah selesai perawat-perawat itu pun keluar.

Jimin lalu duduk disamping ranjang rawat Ji Ae, memandang wajah yeoja yang sangat ia cintai dan mengganggam tangannya.

 _**_ _Alam bawah sadar_ _**_

 _Tempat yang sangat_ _gelap dan hanya ada Ji Ae yang_ _terlihat sedang_ _berdiri._

 _Ji Ae hanya terdiam_ _terpaku hingga ia dapat_ _melihat apa yang kemungkinan dapat ia lihat. Dan seketika terdengar_ _suara_ _yang dengan cepat memasukki indra pendengarannya._

" _S_ _ebenci itukah_ _kamu kepadaku_ _?_ _dia adalah cahayaku, tolong jangan ambil dia dariku, aku tidak dapat hidup tanpanya_ _..._ _aku terlalu mencintainya"_ _suara_ _seseorang yang_ _sangat familiar bagi Ji Ae. N_ _amun_ _karena tempat yang sangat gelap Ji Ae tidak dapat melihat apapun untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar seseorang yang ada dalam pikirannya_ _._

 _Dunia Terlihat Indah Saat Kau Tersenyum Akan Hidup Yang Kamu Jalani~_

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	8. Chapter 8 (Sunshine) END

Title : Sunshine

Author : KaRa BngtnGirl

Genre : Straight, Romance, Sad

Rated : K

Cast :

\- Yeon Ji Ae _(oc)_

\- Park Jimin _(BTS)_

\- Yeon Eun Soo _(oc)_

\- Yeon Hye Sun _(oc)_

Disclamer :

FF ini merupakan FF pertama Author. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita/FF lain, bukan merupakan suatu kesengajaan. Karena FF ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. NO PLAGIAT ! (hargai karya Author)

Happy Reading Guys ^^

.

 **Chapter** **8**

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Sekarang telah setengah jam sejak Ji Ae dirawat. Ji Ae akhirnya dapat tersadar.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang di lontarkannya, hanya saja sepasang mata indahnya sekarang sedang sibuk menulusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang bernuansa putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang cukup menyengat.

"bagaimana keadaan Eun Soo?" kata Ji Ae dengan pelan kepada namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"aku belum melihatnya".

"aku harus menemuinya" kata Ji Ae berusaha bangun, namun tidak bisa karena keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak mendukung.

Jimin terus memandang Ji Ae yang berusaha bangun dari ketidakmampuannya.

Tak berapa lama Ji Ae akhirnya berhasil duduk diranjang tempatnya tersadar, tidak puas hanya sampai disitu ia mencoba berdiri namun ia hanya dapat duduk walaupun ia berusaha.

"itu terlalu dramatis, bisakah kau tenang dan kembali tidur" kata Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, hanya saja sekarang matanya terlihat sedang berkaca-kaca.

"tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri" lanjut Jimin yang spontan memeluk Ji Ae dengan semua perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan karena melihat penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang di alami oleh yeoja chingunya.

Setetes air mata mulai keluar dari sepasang mata Jimin yang sedari tadi tertahan. Merasakan hal itu Ji Ae seketika juga mengeluarkan setetes air mata, sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Jimin dalam pelukan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ji Ae melepaskan pelukan itu dan berkata "ini sudah berakhir, hubungan kita telah berakhir".

"mwo?".

"aku sudah tidak mencintai Jimin oppa lagi" jawab Ji Ae dengan tegas.

"kamu berbohong" kata Jimin dengan pelan namun penuh penekanan, menatap kearah Ji Ae dengan cukup tajam.

"hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, jika kamu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya" lanjut Jimin, karena ia tau kalau Ji Ae berbohong, sinar mata Ji Ae mengatakan semua itu.

"aku tidak mungkin merampas kebahagiaan Eun Soo dengan merebut seseorang yang ia cintai".

"kata-kata merebut itu tidak cocok digunakan. Kita sudah berhubungan sangat lama bahkan telah bertahun-tahun. Sedangkan aku mengenal Eun Soo baru beberapa bulan yang lalu" kata Jimin sembari memegang tangan Ji Ae.

"walaupun begitu tidak akan merubah kenyataan kalau aku mau hubungan ini berakhir. Aku telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jadi bisakah kita mengakhirinya?" kata Ji Ae berusaha tegar walaupun matanya yang sedari tadi telah berkaca-kaca tidak dapat menutupi kesedihannya.

Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu ICU tempat Ji Ae dirawat, yang sejak awal telah mendengar serta melihat perbincangan antara Jimin dan Ji Ae. Yeoja itu pun seketika berlari pergi, meninggalkan drama cinta yang telah ia saksikan.

"oke, jika itu yang kamu inginkan aku akan pergi. dan satu hal, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain kecuali kamu, kamu tau karena apa? karena kamu telah masuk terlalu dalam dalam hidupku" kata Jimin kepada Ji Ae.

Jimin sangat kecewa dengan apa yang Ji Ae katakan, dadanya saat ini terasa sangat sakit, air matanya yang tertahan memaksa untuk keluar.

"semoga kamu selalu bahagia" lanjut Jimin dan langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ji Ae seorang diri.

Saat Jimin membalikkan badan disinilah krystal-krystal bening itu mulai berguguran dari kedua matanya, yang melukiskan betapa sakit perasaannya saat ini. Namun Jimin berusaha tegar dan dengan cepat menghapus krystal-krystal bening itu.

####

(AUTHOR POV)

Seorang yeoja terlihat sedang berbaring diatas ranjang, nuansa yang tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Ji Ae, latar putih dengan berbagai bau obat-obatan yang cukup menyengat.

Yeoja yang mendengar perbincangan Ji Ae dan Jimin tadi lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di atas ranjang, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang yang jelas yeoja itu mulai menangis tanpa suara.

Yeoja yang ternyata adalah Eun Soo lalu menoleh kebelakang memastikan eommanya tidak terbangun mendengar tangisannya.

####

 ** _^Prison..._**

(AUTHOR POV)

"kenapa kamu melakukannya?"

"jawab!" lanjut Hye Sun kali ini dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"hh…. Itu tidak setimpal dari apa yang pernah kamu perbuat terhadapku" jawab bos penculik dengan tatapan tajam.

"mwo?" kata Hye Sun bingung.

"nde, itu tidak setimpal dari apa yang telah kamu perbuat" kata bos penculik mengulangi perkataannya.

"lihat wajahku dengan jelas, apa kamu tidak mengingat apapun?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan tajam mengarah tepat pada sudut pandang Hye Sun.

"aku tidak ingat, dengan wajah licikmu itu!"

"hhh… Bahkan kamu tidak ingat, berapa banyak orang yang telah kamu buat menderita?" kata bos penculik terkesan sinis.

"mwoya?" Tanya Hye Sun dengan keheranannya.

"10 tahun yang lalu, saat aku bangkrut karena kamu berhasil mengambil alih perusahaanku, dan karenamu aku kehilangan putri kesayanganku yang saat itu sedang sakit parah, apakah kamu masih tidak ingat? Seharusnya aku langsung membunuh putri kesayanganmu itu dengan cara yang pelan dan menyakitkan, tapi sayang dia terlalu beruntung untuk tetap hidup" jawab bos penculik, suaranya terdengar seperti menahan sesuatu, kemarahan dan kesedihan terlihat jelas pada kedua matanya saat ini.

"Neo!" kata Hye Sun menahan emosi dan amarah yang memaksa ingin keluar dalam dirinya.

"aku tidak tau tentang putrimu yang sakit keras, dan perlu kamu tau aku mengambil alih perusahaan itu dengan cara yang benar. Dan sekarang akan kupastikan, kau mendekam di sel yang dingin ini dalam waktu yang lama" kata Hye Sun berusaha tenang namun penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-kata yang ia lontarkan, kemudian beranjak pergi.

"omong kosong" kata bos penculik itu dengan smirknya, suaranya pelan namun penuh penekanan, keputusasaan terlihat jelas pada kedua matanya, kedua tangannya mengepal seperti memegang sesuatu dengan sangat erat. Dan ia pun tersenyum miris dengan tatapan yang entah menuju kemana, sesaat setelah Hye Sun pergi.

####

 ** _^Hospital..._**

(AUTHOR POV)

Beberapa hari setelah dirawat Ji Ae dan Eun Soo akhirnya dapat merasakan udara bebas.

Ji Ae pulang dengan seorang supir, sedangkan Eun Soo dijemput oleh eommanya dan pulang lebih dulu berbeda 1 hari dari Ji Ae.

 ** _^Home..._**

Ji Ae kembali seperti biasa dengan ekspresi datarnya namun keadaannya masih sedikit lemah. Bedanya sejak kejadian pada malam itu, saat ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jimin, Jimin tidak pernah menjenguk atau pun menelponnya kembali dan mereka telah benar-benar berpisah.

Ji Ae melangkah perlahan memasuki rumah, dengan langkahnya itu ia akan memulai seperti dulu lagi. Saat-saat dimana hanya ada rasa kesepian, saat-saat tanpa senyuman dan saat-saat dimana tidak ada lagi Jimin disampingnya, yang dapat dikatakan sebagai pelindung dan tempat ia menuangkan kesedihannya dan tentu saja seseorang yang ia sangat cintai.

Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai membuka pintu rumahnya, tidak ada semangat pada wajahnya atau pun dalam dirinya.

Namun... _"_ _Saenggil Chukka Hamnida_ _!"_ kata semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah dengan suara yang keras.

Ji Ae seketika terpaku dan terdiam, terlihatlah sekarang ekpresi kebingungnya.

Ji Ae lalu menatap kearah Eun Soo dan kemudian menatap eommanya yang membawa sebuah kue ulangtahun dengan lilin berangka 21, sebuah api membakar setiap sumbu pada bagian atas angka tersebut.

"tiuplah... and don't forget for make all wish" kata Hye Sun yang sekarang telah berdiri dihadapan Ji Ae.

Ji Ae pun meniup lilin, namun ia tidak meminta permohonan apapun, karena apa yang diinginkannya sekarang telah terwujud. Ji Ae lalu menatap bingung eommanya yang sekarang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"eomma tidak akan meminta maaf, dan jangan paksa eomma untuk minta maaf" kata Hye Sun berjalan perlahan mendekati Ji Ae.

"Tapi, tidak seharusnya eomma membencimu. eomma telah salah dalam beranggapan. Eun Soo telah menceritakan semuanya" lanjut eommanya itu, lalu memeluk Ji Ae dengan semua kasih sayang yang belum pernah ia tuangkan kepada Ji Ae sejak kecil.

Ji Ae pun terdiam, krystal-krystal bening terlihat telah memenuhi sepasang matanya saat ini, entah telah berapa kali ini terulang, yang jelas saat ini krystal-krystal bening itu sangat berarti, karena melukiskan perasaan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan yang akhirnya dapat ia rasakan.

Ji Ae tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan senyuman serta pelukan dari seorang wanita yang telah menjadi eommanya sejak kecil. Atas harapannya yang telah menjadi kenyataan, Ji Ae akhirnya tidak dapat membendung air matanya yang cukup lama tertahan, ia akhirnya dapat menangis dalam pelukan hangat eommanya.

Disisi lain, Eun Soo hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kebahagian yang akhirnya di dapatkan oleh eonninya.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, sebuah suara dengan sangat lembut masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Ji Ae, suara yang tidak terdengar asing lagi baginya. Hye Sun yang mengerti akan keadaan, ia pun mulai mundur, kembali bergabung bersama Eun Soo dan lainnya.

"Saenggil chukka hamnida, saenggil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun Yeon Ji Ae, Saenggil chukka hamnida" nyanyian indah itu mengiringi langkah kaki seseorang di belakang Ji Ae yang terdengar secara perlahan mendekatinya.

Ji Ae spontan membalikkan badannya dan namja itu langsung memeluk Ji Ae.

"I will always be with you and make you happy, so please don't ever tell me to go again" kata namja itu.

"Jimin" kata Ji Ae pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Eun Soo yang melihat itu mencoba untuk tersenyum dan ikut bahagia walaupun sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Ji Ae masih tidak percaya bahwa Jimin yang saat ini sangat dekat dengannya, disini, dihadapannya, memeluknya dengan sangat hangat. Rasanya ingin sekali ia dapat menghentikan waktu, sebentar saja, hanya untuk melepas semua kerinduan yang ia rasakan. Namun pikirannya berusaha keras untuk menolak apa yang diinginkan oleh perasaannya.

Ji Ae pun melepas pelukan itu, memberikan jarak lagi diantara mereka. Ji Ae lalu menoleh menatap Eun Soo. Sedikit bingung Eun Soo lalu berkata.

"kalian jahat!" jawab Eun Soo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"semoga kalian bahagia" lanjut Eun Soo tersenyum kecil.

Jimin lalu memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang sedari tadi telah berada ditangannya kepada Ji Ae.

"bukalah" kata Jimin dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Ji Ae melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Jimin, membuka kado yang diberikan secara perlahan.

"ice cream chocolate?" kata Ji Ae sesaat setelah membuka kado yang diberikan.

Jimin lalu mengambil ice cream itu dan membukanya.

"will you marry me?" kata Jimin sambil menyodorkan ice cream tersebut dihadapan Ji Ae, tepatnya dekat bibir Ji Ae.

"ya! tidak adakah yang lebih mahal dari ini eoh?" kata Ji Ae menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"nde, aku mau" lanjut Ji Ae tersenyum kecil, terlihat jelas semburat merah pada pipi Ji Ae, yang sekarang membuatnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

Setelah memakan ice cream dengan beberapa jilatan. Ji Ae lalu menatap Jimin dihadapannya.

"itu.." Jimin seketika menunjuk kearah sudut bibir Ji Ae yang masih terdapat ice cream.

Spontan tangan Ji Ae langsung mengarah ke bibirnya, berniat membersihkan sisa ice cream itu. Namun, Jimin langsung menahan tangan Ji Ae.

"biarkan aku yang membersihkannya" kata Jimin tersenyum kecil dan ia pun langsung mencium bibir Ji Ae dengan perlahan dan lembut sembari membersihkan ice cream pada bibir Ji Ae dalam ciuman itu.

Sedangkan yang dicium hanya dapat terpaku pada posisinya karena tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Disisi lain, orang-orang terutama Eun Soo dan Hye Sun yang sedari tadi masih berada pada tempat mereka berdiri, hanya dapat terpaku dan kaget dengan adegan live yang mereka saksikan. Bahkan beberapa asisten rumah tangga terlihat sedang berusaha menelan saliva nya walaupun terkesan sulit.

"ekhmm... ohh.. hari ini sungguh panas" kata Hye Sun sembari mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang sebenarnya tidak panas dengan salah satu tangannya.

"bi, sudah ku bilang untuk mematikan lampu pada siang hari" lanjut Hye Sun dengan suara yang keras kepada asisten rumah tangganya sembari berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Jimin dan Ji Ae yang mendegar itu pun spontan menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan melihat kearah orang-orang yang sekarang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"aah.. sepertinya aku harus memasak" kata salah satu asisten rumah tangga yang sedari tadi juga telah menyaksikan adegan dihadapannya sembari berlalu pergi ke dapur yang kemudian diikuti asisten rumah tangga yang lainnya dengan arah yang berbeda-beda.

"ya! Kalian sungguh menganggap dunia hanya milik kalian eoh?" kata Eun Soo dengan kesal yang tak lepas dari tatapan tajamnya dan kemudian berlalu pergi menyusul eommanya yang telah terlebih dahalu pergi.

"kau sengaja melakukannya kan?" kata Ji Ae menatap tajam namja dihadapannya.

"nde, sekarang aku tau bagaimana manisnya bibir kamu" kata Jimin dengan tersenyum kecil yang terkesan nakal.

Semburat merah pada pipi Ji Ae pun semakin terlihat jelas.

"ya!" kata Ji Ae dengan suara keras.

Melihat wajah kekasihnya yang saat ini seperti kepiting rebus karena perkataan yang ia lontarkan. Jimin pun seketika melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Ji Ae, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kembali untuk menjadi satu dengan bibir kekasihnya dan mereka pun mulai berciuman kembali. Karena tidak ada perasaan nafsu dalam perasaan mereka, yang ada hanya perasaan cinta dan juga kebahagiaan yang otomatis membuat ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut. Ji Ae lalu membalas ciuman itu, sehingga ciuman mereka saat ini menjadi semakin dalam.

(JI AE POV)

Apakah waktu dapat dihentikan? Aku berharap ini adalah akhir dari semuanya. Aku berharap tidak ada lagi penantian akan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Setelah semua yang aku lalui, sekarang aku percaya masih ada matahari yang menerangi kegelapan, kegelapan yang dingin dan menyesakkan kini terasa hangat dan terang. **And I trust Sunshine will never leave my story.**

 _ *******_ _ **END**_ _ *******_

* * *

Ahh... akhirnya selesai juga buat FF ini. Lama? Maklum author masih amatiran.

Oh.. iya for next FF, author akan buat dengan couple VGA-KOOKGA. Title? Secret ;)

Don't forget for review, ok.

SEE U NEXT TIME GUYS~


End file.
